KYUMIN :: Love Grade ::
by beyouteafoolelf
Summary: - FINAL CHAP UPDATE- Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah murid terpintar disekolahnya, apa jadinya kalo mereka berada dalam satu kelas? -RnR Please-
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : LOVE GRADE (Rewritte)**

**Author : Wenny Saptalisa / Kim Raeri**

**Pairing : KYUMIN and Other (kalo ada)**

**Cast : **

**Cho Kyuhyun SJ as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin SJ as Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Donghae SJ as Lee Donghae**

**And Other Cast**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Rating : T, PG-17**

**Type : Chaptered, Straight**

**Warning : Genderswitch, MinHyukWook Girl!**

**a/n : FF ini adalah FF rewrite author, dengan cast awal yang beda jadi dimaklumin kalo ceritanya agak aneh, ato namanya ada yang salah =='', soalnya dulu yang jadi Kyuhyun itu Sungmin, makanya dibilang gigi kelinci *banyak bacot, OKEH REVIEW OKEH!**

"Gigi baja! Lihat nilaiku lebih besar darimu, weee!" ejek Cho Kyuhyun padaku sambil melambai-lambaikan kertas ujiannya didepan wajahku.

"Ya! Nilai kita cuma berbeda satu angka, itu takkan ada gunanya bagimu!" Balasku ketus.

"Chinca?" ujarnya menatap nilai yang ada dikertasnya lalu menatap kertas ujianku "hahahah... yang penting nilaiku seratus dan nilaimu Cuma 99." Ledeknya tertawa yang seperti dibuat-buat.

"Aiiishh... baru dapat nilai seratus sekali saja sudah sombong! Aku sudah sering dapat nilai seratus, aku sudah bosan jadi untuk kali ini aku biarkan kau menikmatinya." Ujarku tak mau kalah.

"Sungmin ahh? Kapan kau pernah dapat nilai seratus hah? Kau iri ya? kekeke." Tanyanya sombong, lalu terus mengejekku.

"Diam kau! Dasar gigi kelinci!" Bentakku diiringi dengan tolehan semua teman sekelasku.

Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, teman sekelasku. Selama aku SMA di kelas I dan II aku tak pernah sekelas dengannya, saat dikelas tiga aku bertemu dengannya. Setelah itu dia menjadi rivalku, sainganku dalam hal kepintaran dan nilai. Aku dan dia sama-sama pernah menjadi yang terpintar di kelas kami masing-masing sebelumnya. Namun setelah kami satu kelas kami selalu berusaha untuk saling mengalahkan. Terutama aku sendiri yang tidak suka berada dibawah orang lain, apa lagi Kyuhyun orang yang usil dan keras kepala merasa dirinya paling hebat sendiri.

Karena kami sering bertengkar masalah nilai dan tak pernah akur sedikitpun kami jadi memiliki nama ejekan masing-masing. Aku memanggilnya gigi kelinci karena menurut giginya mirip dengan gigi kelinci, sedangkan dia memanggilku gigi baja karena aku memakai behel atau kawat gigi. Teman-temanku sudah terbiasa dengan kami berdua, jadi mereka sudah tidak aneh lagi jika mendengarkan kami bertengkar yang mereka perlukan cuma contekan dari kami.

\(=.=)/

Hari ini ada ujian lagi, maklumlah kami sedang menghadapi mid semester sebelum menghadapi ujian tengah semester yang sebenarnya. Hampir setiap hari kami ujian, setelahnya kami bisa menikmati liburan selama tiga hari. Untungnya hari ini ujian terakhir, jadi setelah ini kami bisa merasa lega.

Aku melangkah ke bangkuku, disana sudah ada Kim Ryeowook sahabatku.

"Sungmin? Apa kau sudah belajar?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis padaku, aku sudah tau apa maksudnya.

"Tentu saja, bukannya hari ini kita ujian bahasa Inggris?" Jawabku duduk lalu mengeluarkan buku catatanku.

"Maksudku.. jangan lupa kau bantu aku, aku semalam tidak belajar ada hal lain yang lebih penting." Jelasnya menunjukkan wajah memelas yang sudah bosan kulihat.

"Ryeowook, menurutmu apa yang lebih penting dari belajar? Apa yang kau lakukan semalam?"

"Sebenarnya.. sebenarnya aku semalam ditelpon oleh Yesung, hehe..." kulihat wajahnya merona pink, tersenyum malu-malu.

"Siapa dia? Apa dia seorang guru yang mengetahui bahwa nilai mid mu anjlok?"

"Aiiissshh kau ini Sungmin ada-ada saja, apa kau tidak tahu Yesung? Kelasnya ada di samping kita, wajahnya tampan dan dia menelponku!" Jeritnya kesenangan.

"Ooo..? apa benar dia menelponmu? Bukan kau yang menelponnya duluan atau kau yang memintanya menelponmu dengan pesan yang kau kirim." Tukasku sambil menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Aaahhh! Sungmin kenapa aku tidak bisa merahasikan sesuatu darimu?" Kesalnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Itu karena kau terlalu cepat mengakuinya, kenapa tidak kau tutupi dulu?" Ucapku santai, selain otakku, mataku juga pintar melihat kejujuran seseorang.

"Sudahlah, apa kau tidak tertarik pada namja?" Ryeowook menarik buku catatan yang dari tadi kubaca, aku menggeleng lalu merebut kembali bukuku.

"Namja hanya akan membuat nilaiku anjlok, belajar akan membuat nilaiku semakin baik dan akan membuat gigi kelinci itu sadar kalau dia itu babo." Jelasku.

"Kau ini, berhentilah bertengkar dengannya, apa kau tidak bosan?"

"Tidak akan, selama dia belum mengaku kalah."

"Terserah kau sajalah.. ah ia kata Yesung ada temannya yang ingin mengenalmu kalau tidak salah namanya Lee Donghae, dia teman sebangku Yesung."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Ya sudah, kau tidak perlu berteriak."

"Hei, kenapa kau menatapku." Aku melemparkan buku catatanku pada Kyuhyun yang duduk di bangku Songsae.

"Yaaa! Sungmin, aku tidak menatapmu, kau pede sekali." Teriaknya lalu melempar balik bukuku yang tepat mengenai wajahku.

"YAAAAA!" pertengkaran dimulai.

\(^.^)/

"Ahh.. sepertinya hasil ujian kemarin tidak dibagikan." Lirihku kecewa, Ryeowook menatapku tersenyum.

"Jangan kau pikirkan, bukankah kalau semua hasil dibagikan kita jadi tau hasil sebelum pengumuman? Tidak akan jadi surprise kan." Hibur Ryeowook.

"Kau benar juga ya? Sepertinya liburan tiga hari kedepan bisa jadi selama tiga bulan bagiku." Keluhku.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut liburan sekolah saja sepertiku? Kali ini mereka memilih pantai, pasti seru sekali." Umbarnya dengan ekspresi yang juga seru.

"Aku tidak tertarik! Lagipula aku juga sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan dirumahku." Tukasku.

"Terserah kau sajalah, tapi.. aku dengar Kyuhyun tidak ikut mungkin itu bisa jadi pertimbanganmu." Kulihat dia menatap ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ia dia pengaruh yang besar dalam hidupku, tapi aku tetap tidak mau."

\(+.+)/

"Sungmin ah~~! Tolong kau ambilkan sandal dikamarku!" Jerit Heechul.

"Sungmin ah~~! kesini sebentar, bantu onnie ngangkat galon" Panggil Leeteuk.

Inilah yang membuatku tidak betah dirumahku sendiri. Aku yang anak bungsu ini, yang kata orang selalu dimanja. Semua itu bohong, umurku yang paling muda dirumah ini malah menjadi alasan untuk selalu melakukan perintah yang mereka berikan tidak peduli apa yang sedang aku kerjakan. Kedua Yeoja itu adalah onnie ku. Umma dan appa ku selalu bekerja sampai malam hingga kami hampir selalu tinggal bertiga dirumah ini.

"Sungmin! Apa kau tidak mendengarkanku?" Panggil Leeteuk dari dapur, aku beranjak dari depan TV lalu membantunya mengangkat galon.

Setelah itu aku langsung ke kamar Heechul onnie, mengambil sendalnya lalu memberikannya. Aku kembali duduk di depan TV tapi..

"Sungmin ah~! Bisakah kau ke pasar sebentar? Onnie mau masak sup untuk makan siang kita." Ucapnya sumringah, ku balas dengan sungkan.

"Ah ne, biar ku tebak setelah aku membeli semua sayur ini maka onnie akan menyuruhku memasak supnya dengan alasan kau harus menyusun piring dimeja?" Tukasku cuek, aku melihat ekspresi herannya lalu dia mengangguk seperti tanpa dosa.

Liburan baru dimulai besok, tapi aku sudah menderita dari sekarang. Baru pulang sekolah saja sudah begini. Kalau aku mengeluh pasti urusannya tambah rumit. Aku merogoh ponsel dari sakuku lalu menghubungi satu nomor.

"Ah.. Ryeowook? Apakah aku masih bisa ikut liburan sekolah?.. Ne tolong daftarkan aku... gomawo.."

\(3_3)/

"Apa semua sudah berkumpul?" jerit Han songsae melalui toanya.

"Ah! Belum Songsaenim, Kyuhyun belum datang." Sahut seorang yeoja dengan ponsel ditangan kirinya, sepertinya dia sedang menelpon seseorang, "dia sedang di jalan."

Aku ingat siapa dia. Dia pernah sekelas denganku di kelas I, namanya Eunhyuk. Tiba-tiba aku sadar dengan nama yang disebutkan olehnya. Kyuhyun?

"Ya! Ryeowook! Katamu Kyuhyun tidak ikut?" dia Cuma mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Kalau begini sama saja, aku juga merasa menderita selama tiga bulan.

"Ahh itu dia!" Jerit Eunhyuk langsung menyambut Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia.

Kyuhyun yang berlari ke arah rombongan tiba-tiba berhenti saat berada didepanku, wajahnya seperti kesal dan heran sama seperti wajahku juga.

"Hei.. hei.. bukannya kau tidak ikut?" tuturnya sambil menunjukku.

"Bukannya kau yang tidak ikut? Makanya aku mau ikut liburan ini, kalau aku tau kau ikut aku pasti tidak mau." Balasku ketus.

"Ya! Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu padamu." Ujarnya sambil berlalu dengan mata yang melotot.

Aku tidak sadar kalau kami menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh murid dan guru lain. Mereka yang tidak sekelas dan tidak mengajar kami pasti bingung dengan perdebatan kami barusan. Mataku tak sengaja melihat Eunhyuk, wajahnya terlihat asam.

"Sudahlah, Kajja kita naik." Ryeowook menarik tanganku naik ke bis sekolah.

"Ahh akhirnya berangkat juga." Aku membuka jendela, lalu kunikmati semilir angin di wajahku.

"Ya... Sungmin? Coba kau lihat yang itu." Aku mengikuti arah telunjuknya, ternyata menuju ke sesosok namja, "Dia yang namanya Yesung, lalu yang disampingnya adalah Donghae.

Aku cuma mengangguk, aku tidak bisa melihat wajah meraka dengan jelas karena mereka membelakangi kami. Ryeowook masih memandangi punggung Yesung sedangkan mataku tidak sengaja menangkap sosok Kyuhyun. Dia duduk tepat disebelah kursi Yesung dan Donghae. Ternyata dia duduk dengan Eunhyuk.

"Ada hubungan apa mereka?" bisikku, ku pikir Ryeowook tidak mendengarkannya.

"Aku dengar mereka sedang dekat, seingatku kita pernah sekelas dengannya." Jawab Ryeowook yang membuatku kaget, aku cuma bisa mengangguk.

"Ooo? Ada juga yang mau dengannya."

"Apa kau cemburu?" tebak Ryeowook asal.

"Apa kau gila? Meski seluruh namja didunia ini berubah jadi banci kecuali dia, lebih baik aku menikah dengan banci." Umpatku kesal.

"Baguslah, jika itu benar terjadi aku bisa menikah dengan Kyuhyun lagipula dia namja yang pintar dan tampan daripada aku harus menikah dengan banci sepertimu. Kekeke.."

\(o.o)/ TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Aku menikmati udara malam di depan penginapan yang tepat menghadap ke pantai. Pasti orang sudah lelap karena kelelahan saat perjalanan tadi. Pantai terlihat sepi, tapi ombaknya tetap mengeluarkan bunyi riuh. Anginnya menyejukkanku, membelai wajahku sejenak aku memejamkan mataku.

"CKLEEKK" suara pintu terbuka.

Sebuah bayangan keluar dari pintu diikuti dengan sesosok yang melangkah, tanpa sengaja dia melihatku sesaat kemudian dia berdiri didepan pagar yang sama denganku lalu memandang laut malam. Jarak kami dipisahkan oleh dua kamar lain. Sepertinya dia pura-pura tidak melihatku. Tingkah lakunya seperti menganggapku tidak ada.

Kadang aku menyadari bahwa kami memiliki banyak kesamaan. Seperti malam ini, dia juga menikmati udara malam saat semua orang terlelap. Karena terlalu banyak kesamaan inilah kami tidak bisa akur. Aku ikut tidak mempedulikannya, aku juga menganggapnya tidak ada sekarang. Itu lebih baik.

/( o.o)/

"Anak-anak kalian akan diizinkan berjalan-jalan mulai dari pukul sepuluh sampai jam lima sore, jam lima kalian semua harus ada disini, bapak akan mengabsen kalian." Jelas Han songsae, "Bagi kalian yang mau ikut acara sekolah, kami memiliki acara barbeque." Sambungnya.

"Maukah kau menemaniku menemui Yesung?" Pinta Ryeowook padaku.

"Baiklah, lagipula aku tidak akan melakukan apapun." Jawabku padanya.

"Kajja." Dia menarik tanganku kesuatu tempat.

Kami tiba di pinggiran pantai, disana tampak seorang namja berkacamata gelap yang sedang tiduran dibawah payung yang besar diatas kain pantai.

"Yesung ah~~!" Panggil Ryeowook ceria.

"Kau sudah datang." Sambut Yesung sambil membuka kacamatanya.

"Ne.. kenalkan dia temanku."

"Yesung imnida." Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Lee Sungmin imnida." Aku membalas uluran tangannya.

Beberapa jam kemudian tidak kusangka ternyata pilihan untuk menemani Sungmin adalah pekerjaan bodoh, padahal aku kan tidak bodoh. Aku jadi 'obat nyamuk' bagi mereka berdua. Aku merasakan ada yang menarik tanganku lembut.

"Ya! Yepeo na~~ apa kau tidak bosan melihat orang pacaran." Tukas namja ini dengan matanya yang ceria dan senyumnya yang manis sekali.

"Nu.. Nugu?" tanyaku bingung, matanya cuma sepuluh senti dari mataku, aku bisa merasakan tangannya mengenggam pergelangan tanganku.

"Lee Donghae imnida, pangil aku Donghae oke Sungmin?" Aku kehabisan kata-kata, tangannya tiba-tiba menarik tanganku sampai aku berdiri.

"Ya! Ryeowook! Aku pinjam temanmu ya." Pintanya pada Ryeowook, aku baru menyadari bahwa Ryeowook dan Yesung memperhatikan kami sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Ne... ambil saja untukmu Donghae!" Ucap Ryeowook sembarangan, mataku melotot padanya.

Belum sempat aku menjawab apapun, dia sudah menarik tanganku lagi. Dia mengajakku lari sambil membeberkan senyum khas nya.

"YAAA! Stop stop." Jeritku sambil berusaha melepaskan genggamannya.

Dia menghentikan langkah kakinya. Nafas kami tersengal-sengal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku sambil mengatur nafas.

"Mengajakmu berlari, menyenangkan bukan?" dia tersenyum lagi.

"Aku mau pulang, sekarang kita ada dimana?" aku menyadari bahwa kami sudah jauh dari Ryeowook dan Yesung, aku tidak mengenali tempat ini.

"Aku juga tidak tau dimana ini, aku sembarang berlari." Tukasnya santai.

"Mwo? Sembarangan?"

"Aku mau berenang ah.." dia membuka kaosnya lalu melemparkannya padaku, "apa kau mau ikut?" aku cuma menggelengkan kepalaku, mataku mengikutinya berlari menuju laut sambil menjerit kegirangan. Tanpa sadar aku tertawa melihatnya.

Kuletakkan tubuhku di atas pasir, sambil memeluk kaos Donghae. Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa aku bisa terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Terbiasa berada didekat seorang namja yang baru aku kenal. Ini mungkin karena sifatnya yang benar-benar berbeda dengan yang selama ini aku rasakan dengan namja lain.

"Aku kedinginan.." katanya tiba-tiba saat aku sedang melamun.

"Kau sudah selesai?" aku menyerahkan kaos yang daritadi kupegang padanya.

"Apa kau punya sesuatu untuk mengeringkan tubuhku?"

Aku meraba-raba sakuku, "Rasanya aku punya ini.. sapu tangan berbahan handuk, kalau mau pakailah." Tawarku padanya, tangannya langsung menyambar sapu tanganku.

"Gomawo, aku dapat tanda cinta darimu, kekeke."

"Mwo? Tanda cinta?"

/( o.o)/

Malam ini, aku juga ingin menikmati segarnya udara malam disini. Tapi, aku ingin keluar lebih malam lagi. Menunggu sampai Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya. Aku malas jika harus menikmati malam bersamanya walau tidak bertegur sapa. Sepertinya ini sudah cukup malam. Jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul satu malam. Aku memakai mantelku lalu keluar kamar. Langkahku sempat terhenti lantaran Kyuhyun masih ada diluar jam segini. Tapi, seperti yang dilakukannya kemarin, aku juga pura-pura tidak melihatnya. Tidak mungkin aku masuk kembali ke kamar kan?

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku dipagar kamar. Anginnya kencang sekali, tapi aku tetap menyukainya. Sesaat kemudian aku mendengar suara langkah mendekat padaku. Sebenarnya aku tau itu siapa, tapi aku tidak ingin menoleh, aku tetap menatap lurus kedepan.

"Ya.. gigi baja apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang saat ini sudah ada disampingku.

"Bukan urusanmu, kenapa kau mendekatiku?" jawabku santai tanpa menoleh padanya, kulihat pandangannya juga kedepan sepertiku.

"Apa kau sudah menemui saudaramu di pantai ini?" ucapnya tersenyum konyol.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku bukankah udang-udang adalah saudaramu? Mereka kan sama sepertimu babo dan tak punya otak. Kekeke." Tawanya ringan.

"Mwo! Kau ini benar-benar! Ya kelinci babo! Aku mau menenangkan diri malah tambah stress karenamu." Emosiku mulai terpancing, sekarang aku menghadapnya dengan tatapan menantang.

"Miane, tapi aku sangat senang melihatmu tersiksa, aku tidak bisa menahannya." Ungkapnya lalu menghadap ke arahku.

"Baiklah, kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang babo diantara kita. Dua hari lagi hasil mid diserahkan."

"Benar juga, aku yakin saat itu kau akan mengaku kalah padaku, kekeke."

"Tidak aka.. huuaaatchiiiii!" aku bersin ke arah Kyuhyun sebelum semua kata-kataku keluar.

"Ya! Kau ini Sungmin babo, kalau bersin tutup mulut dong, aku kena virusmu," keluhnya sambil menutup hidungnya, "Kau ini, sudah tau dingin masih saja keluar dengan daster seperti ini dasar babo." Dia menunjuk betisku yang telanjang.

"Apa pedulimu!" balasku ketus.

"Kau! Cepat kembali ke kamarku!" Jeritnya mendorong tubuhku dengan kuat ke arah kamarku, aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh karenanya.

"Hei! Kau mau membunuhku ya!

"Ya otak udang! Kau akan mati jika terus diluar dengan pakaian seperti itu atau kau mau aku peluk?" katanya memandangku lalu dia merentangkan tangannya, "bagaimana?"

"Mwo? Peluk? Asal kau tau saja ya CHO KYUHYUN aku lebih baik memeluk tiang listrik daripada dipeluk olehmu!" umpatku padanya setelah itu aku langsung masuk ke kamarku dengan membanting pintu.

/( o.o)/

Hari ini aku lebih memilih ikut acara yang diadakan sekolah daripada harus jadi obat nyamuk lagi. Mereka mengadakan beberapa permainan dan lainnya. Tanpa ku sadari ada yeoja yang duduk di sampingku, Eunhyuk.

"Anyeong.." sapanya dengan senyum cantiknya.

"Ne..." aku membalas senyumnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Akunya to the point.

"Chinca? Ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Apa kau benar-benar membenci Kyuhyun?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, memikirkan apa yang dia tanyakan. Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak pernah berpikir apakah aku membencinya atau tidak.

"Ahh yaa.. aku sebenarnya juga tidak tau, aku selama ini menganggapnya rivalku mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu." Jawabku ragu-ragu, "kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Anii... aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya, saat kami berdua dia selalu membicarakanmu walau dengan wajah kesal dan mengumpat, jika kau membencinya aku mohon kau jangan menganggunya lagi, kau tau bahwa aku sangat menyukainya dan aku khawatir tentangnya, aku ini yeojanya." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Beberapa detik aku mencerna apa yang ia katakan. Sebenarnya aku ingin marah tapi kuurungkan. Aku merasa tidak pernah menganggu Kyuhyun, jadi untuk apa aku marah padanya. Lebih baik aku marah pada Kyuhyun saja, pasti dia yang menyebabkan Eunhyuk berkata seperti ini.

"Baiklah kalau menurutmu begitu, aku pikir Kyuhyun sangat beruntung bisa bersamamu."

"Kau disini rupanya Eunhyuk? Aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana, kau bilang ingin minta ditemani keliling disini," Kata Kyuhyun yang ternyata baru menyadari keberadaanku, "Kenapa kau bersamanya? Nanti kau ketularan cerewet loh." Singgungnya, tapi aku cuma diam saja.

"Dia yang mendatangiku." Balasku singkat.

Aku terkejut saat tangan seorang melingkar dibahuku, aku spontan menoleh ternyata namja ini, Lee Donghae.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Donghae, dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam, "Ya! Aku tau kau? Kau Cho Kyuhyun kan? Kau yang membuat yeojaku marah-marah, kasihan sekali kau chagi." Celotehnya sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Mwo? Aku membuatnya marah-marah? Dia itu memang cerewet kau tau!" balas Kyuhyun.

"Ahh sudahlah Kyuhyun ah~, kajja kita pergi!" Ajak Eunhyuk sembari menarik tangan Kyuhyun menjauhi kami.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Tukas Donghae, "Kajja, kita juga pergi." dia menggenggam tanganku, lalu pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk pergi.

"Mau kemana kita?"

"Aku tidak tau yang penting menjauhi mereka dulu." Ocehnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kau ini! Apa kau selalu pergi tanpa tau tempat yang kau tuju seperti ini?" Aku tertawa.

"Tidak masalah aku pergi kemana, asal ada kamu denganku." Dia menoleh ke arahku dengan senyumnya lagi, aku suka senyumnya.

"Hahahahhah! Chinca? Yaa.. Donghae ah~" panggilku.

"Ne~ Sungmin ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku chagi tadi? Kenapa kau seenaknya merangkulku lalu memegang tanganku seperti ini?"

"Kalau begitu? Kenapa kau diam saja saat aku memanggilmu chagi, merangkulmu, memegang tanganmu lalu mengajakmu pergi."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti."

"Aku ingin melihat sunset bersamamu."

"Bukankah jam lima kita harus kembali?"

"Aku sudah izin dengan songsae, kau tenang saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Dia mengajakku berjalan bergandengan tangan disepanjang pesisir pantai dengan bertelanjang kaki. Menikmati suasana sore hari. Langit sudah mulai terlihat jingga, pantai sudah terlihat sepi. Donghae mengajakku duduk diatas pasir menghadap ke arah laut. Perlahan matahari mulai turun. Baru pertama kali aku menyaksikan sunset ditemani seorang namja. Saat melihat sunset wajah Donghae sangat tenang. Ekspresinya datar tapi sangat menyejukkan.

"Yepeo... iia kan?" ucapnya singkat.

"Ne kau benar sekali."

"Sepertimu Sungmin ah~ ... saranghanda yepeo.."

/( o.o)/

Aku tidak percaya saat mendengarkan Donghae mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Begitu cepat dia mengatakan hal itu. Seingatku kami baru bertemu kemarin. Memang aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Tapi tetap saja yang namanya perasaanya tidak bisa secepat itu datang kan? Setelah dia mengucapkan kalimat itu, aku tida bisa menjawab apapun.

Malam ini aku tidur lebih cepat, selain untuk menghindari Kyuhyun aku juga ingin besok cepat datang padaku dan liburan ini juga cepat berakhir.

TBC

**MAKASIH YANG UDAH MAU BACA FF SAYA (^_^)/**

**mako47117**

**Makasih ya ud review, gomapta **

**widiwMin**

**Ini pairingnya Kyumin, chingu.**

**Gomapta **


	3. Chapter 3

\ooo/

"Anyeong miinah..!" Sapa Donghae saat aku membuka pintu kamar, entah kenapa wajahku langsung memanas.

"Ahh Donghae? Soal kemarin.." ucapku terpotong.

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan, anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengucapkannya." Tukasnya lembut, "bagaimana kalau hari ini kita menyewa sepeda?" tawarnya.

Ku jawab dengan senyuman, "oke!"

Aku memilah-milah sepeda yang akan ku sewa sementara Donghae bicara dengan ajushi pemilik penyewaan sepeda.

"Sudah dapat yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya, aku menunjuk sepeda berwarna biru didepanku. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang ini warnanya putih."

"Kajja kita jalan-jalan." Ajaknya sembari menaiki sepeda.

Baru saja aku mau menaiki sepeda, ada suara tangisan yeoja menggangguku. Aku memalingkan wajahku dan melihat Ryeowook sedang berlari sambil menutupi wajahnya. Segera aku pamit dengan Donghae untuk menjenguk sahabatku itu. Aku berlari menyusulnya ke penginapan. Semenjak hari aku bertemu dengan Yesung aku jadi jarang bersama dengan Ryeowook kecuali di kamar. Seingatku semalam di baik-baik saja.

"Ryeowook ah~~ gwencana?" kata petamaku yang keluar setelah sampai di kamar.

"Sungmin ah~ ternyata Yesung... huaaa hiks hiks!" tangisnya tambah menjadi-jadi.

Aku mendekatinya yang duduk di atas ranjang. Lalu memeluknya.

"Ada apa? Ceritakanlah padaku pelan-pelan."

"Ternyata Yesung tidak benar-benar menyukaiku, katanya dia mendekatiku untuk sahabatnya Donghae, dia ingin mendapatkan informasi tentangmu, agar Donghae bisa mendekatimu karena Donghae menyukaimu." Jelas Ryeowook yang membuat aku shock.

"Mwo? Chinca?" Jeritku, Ryeowook mengangguk lalu melanjutkan tangisnya.

"Mianhae Ryeowook... ini semua salahku." Aku melepaskan pelukanku lalu menghapus air matanya.

"Ani.. ini bukan salahmu, kau lebih penting dari apapun juga."

"Gomawo Ryeowook... ah ya kau tunggu disini, tenangkanlah hatimu didalam tasku banyak cokelat, makanlah untuk merilekskan hatimu. OK!" Ryeowook mengangguk pelan.

Aku kembali ke tempat penyewaan sepeda. Disana Donghae sudah menungguku dengan senyumannya tapi aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi.

"Ada apa dengan Ryeowook? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Donghae setelah aku sampai.

"Kau menanyakan keadaannya? Ini semua salahmu babo!" Bentakku yang membuat senyumnya berubah jadi keheranan.

"Karna aku? Kau bilang karena aku?" lirihnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau tuli? Menurutmu apa itu persahabatan hah? Apa demi persahabatan kita harus mengorbankan orang lain agar sahabat kita bahagia? Harus menyakiti orang lain? YA! Jawab aku!" Teriakku seraya menatap matanya lekat, sepertinya dia mengerti dengan apa yang aku ributkan, "Kau! Kalian! Kau dan Yesung telah menyakiti Ryeowook? Kau menyuruh Yesung mendekati Ryeowook untuk mendapatkan aku? Pikiran kalian picik sekali! Kalian pikir seperti itu persahabatan hah?" suaraku merendah, lalu mulai menitikkan air mataku.

"Miane Sungmin ah~... tapi aku..." dia memenggal kalimatnya lalu memegang tanganku.

"Lepaskan... lepaskan!" teriakku padanya.

"Ya! Lepaskan dia!" Bentak seseorang yang ada disampingku, aku mengenal suara itu.

"Ini bukan urusanmu Kyuhyun, bukankah kau membencinya!" balas Donghae.

"Aku bilang lepaskan dia!" setelah kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, aku melihat tangan Kyuhyun merebut tanganku dari Donghae, genggamannya kuat tapi sangat lembut.

"Ya! Lepaskan dia! Dia yeojaku!" Donghae mengembalikan ucapan Kyuhyun, aku lanjut menangis.

"Aku tidak peduli, dan lagi aku tidak pernah membencinya seperti yang kau pikir." Genggamannya bertambah erat saat dia mengucapkan kalimat itu, "dan kau Lee Sungmin! Kau memang babo ya? Kau menangis cuma karna namja seperti dia? Berhentilah menangis, nanti aku tambah tidak menyukaimu!"

Mendengar kalimat itu aku menghentakkan tanganku sampai sampai tangan Kyuhyun terlepas.

"Aku mau pergi! Aku mau sendiri!"

Aku beranjak mengambil sepeda yang sudah disewa tadi lalu mengayuh sepeda itu sekencang-kencangnya tak tau kemana arahnya. Pergi jauh menjauhi mereka. Aku terus menangis disepanjang jalanku. Aku menangis karena aku merasa bersalah pada Ryeowook. Selain itu aku merasa ditipu oleh Donghae walau sebenarnya dia memang menyukaiku. Tapi aku tidak terima caranya begitu. Sama saja aku yang membuat Ryeowook menangis.

Lalu aku ingat kalimat Kyuhyun. Dia tak pernah membenciku, seperti pikiranku padanya selama ini. Aku ingat gengaman tangannya itu pertama kali dia menyentuhku dengan lembut. Dia memang sering menyentuhku tapi selalu dengan kasarnya. Entah memukul, melempar atau mendorongku. Tapi tadi sungguh berbeda.

Aku menatap ke sekelilingku, ternyata aku sudah sangat jauh mengayuh sepedaku. Disini pantainya sangat sempit paling cuma tiga meter, selebihnya terdapat hutan dengan pohon-pohon yang rapat dan sangat rimbun. Aku melirik jamku sudah jam lima lewat, aku memutar sepedaku ke arah sebaliknya. Aku mengayuh sepeda cepat, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa kayuhanku begitu ringan, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan sepeda yang ngebut ini lalu sedetik kemudian...

"BRUUUKKK! AAAWWH!"

Aku terjatuh hebat, badanku nyeri-nyeri semua. Tanpa sengaja ku lihat rantai sepedanya lepas. Aku meraba lututku, aku meringgis kesakitan. Lututku sobek, mengeluarkan darah. Aku memaksa kakiku berdiri, tapi tidak bisa. Terpaksa aku terseok-seok mendekati sepeda dan berusaha membenarkan rantainya yang lepas. Sayangnya aku sama sekali tidak mengerti caranya. Habislah aku!

"Apa aku akan menginap disini? Apa aku akan selamanya disini? ANDWEEEEEE!" Jeritku sendiri.

Mungkin teman-temanku segera menyadari ketiadaanku. Semoga saja, bukankah songsaenim mengabsen kami. Mereka pasti sedang mencariku sekarang. Yang ku lakukan sekarang hanya duduk menatap pantai dan sesekali meniupi lututku yang cedera, membersihkan pasir dari lukaku.

Satu jam, dua jam, tiga jam... hei hei sekarang sudah jam sepuluh tapi tidak ada yang menjemputku. Jangan-jangan tidak ada yang mencariku atau mereka tidak bisa menemukanku. Aku saja tidak tau dimana ini apalagi mereka. Aku memang babo seandainya aku bawa ponselku. Baru ku sadari air laut mulai pasang dan anginnya sangat kencang. Padahal aku cuma memakai kaos dan celana pendek.

Aku menyeret tubuhku ke arah pohon rindang. Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya aku berada di bawah pohon yang lumayan rindang. Aku menyandarkan badanku dipohon lalu memeluk kedua lututku agar rasa dingin berkurang. Lagi-lagi aku memandangi laut, kali ini lebar pantainya tinggal dua meteran karena air laut yang pasang.

Ku pejamkan mataku tapi seseorang menoyor kepalaku.

"Ya babo yeoja! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tau semua orang mencarimu?" ocehnya yang masih berdiri didepanku.

"Kyu... Kyuhyun? Kenapa kau bisa menemukanku?" tanyaku heran.

"Siapa yang melihat kemana kau pergi selain aku dan si Donghae itu? Kajja kita pergi dari sini." Ajaknya lalu menarik tanganku kasar, karena aku tidak bisa berdiri aku terjatuh dan mencium pasir.

"Ya tuhan! Kenapa mesti Kyuhyun yang menemukan aku?" tuturku dengan nada kecewa kemudian berusaha duduk lagi.

"Hei? Kau ini bukannya berterima kasih malah mengeluh."

"Kyuhyun... aku tidak bisa berdiri, kau tidak lihat lututku ya? Dan sepeda itu rantainya lepas, cepat kau perbaiki agar kita bisa pulang." Tunjukku pada sepeda dipinggir laut.

"Kau ini, seenaknya saja memerintah aku." Gumamnya seraya melangkah menuju sepeda.

Aku memandangi punggungnya yang sibuk membetulkan sepeda. Terbesit dipikiranku bahwa aku sebenarnya lebih senang Kyuhyun yang menemukanku daripada aku harus diselamatkan oleh Donghae. Beberapa saat kemudian dia berdiri lalu berbalik ke arahku.

"Sungmin! Sepedanya sudah benar, kajja kita berangkat sekarang!" Jeritnya lantang.

Baru saja aku mau menjawab tapi tiba-tiba petir datang diiringi hujan yang lebat.

Memang benar-benar sial aku hari ini. Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke arahku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan hoodie nya dengan tangan. Dengan sangat terpaksa ini berarti harus menunggu hujan berhenti baru bisa pulang.

"Sial sekali..." lirihnya.

"Akhirnya ada air, Kyuhyun maukah kau menolongku? Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku minta bantuan denganmu." Pintaku pada Kyuhyun.

"Mwo...? apa kau haus?"

"Aniyo... aku mau membersihkan lututku ini." Dia langsung mengerti lalu menyatukan kedua tangannya untuk menadah air.

Kyuhyun mendekatiku dengan seraup air penuh di tangannya. Dengan perlahan dia menyiramkan air itu ke lukaku. Tanganku menggosok pelan lututku. Kyuhyun merogoh-rogoh sakunya lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangannya.

"Akan lebih cepat sembuh bila diberi ludah, apa mau ku ludahi lututmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun konyol.

"Enak saja kau mau meludahi aku, bukannya sembuh lukaku malah tambah parah nanti." Balasku dengan wajah yang kesal.

Dia cuma tersenyum kecil, lalu membalut lukaku dengan sapu tangannya.

"Gomapta Kyuhyun."

"Nah? Ini juga baru pertama kali kau berterima kasih padaku," Kyuhyun duduk disampingku, "aiiissh ponselku habis batre!" keluhnya.

Hujan tambah lebat dan aku tambah kedinginan. Pohon ini tidak cukup efektif untuk menghindarkanku dari percikan-percikan air hujan. Baru kusadari Kyuhyun sedang mengamatiku dengan tampang yang aneh. Dengan wajah enggan dia membuka hoodie nya lalu menyodorkannya padaku.

"Pakai ini! Kalau kau tidak mau mati malam ini." Perintahnya cuek.

"Tidak mau! Kau tidak usah pura-pura baik padaku." Tolakku tak kalah cueknya.

"Ya BABO! Kau akan mati jika kau tidak memakai ini, kita tidak tau sampai kapan hujan akan turun. Apa kau bisa tahan? Kau sudah dari tadi menahannya, tidak usah gengsi." Celotehnya dengan melotot ke arahku, terpaksa aku menerimanya lalu memakainya.

"Kenapa tidak kau biarkan saja aku mati? Agar kau tidak punya rival lagi."

"Justru karena itu, kalau kau mati aku tidak akan bisa menunjukkan padamu bahwa aku yang paling pintar kan?"

"Mwo? Ya! Nanti kau yang akan mati karena kedinginan."

"Simpan ke khawatiranmu nona, aku tidak akan mati kau tau kulit namja lebih tebal dari pada yeoja."

"Ya... paling kau akan masuk angin atau demam tinggi setelah ini."

"Kau tenang saja," ucapnya tersenyum, "Kau tau tidak? Katanya jika kita demam sangat tinggi lalu cinta sejati kita memberi kita sebuah chu maka demam kita akan turun dan pindah padanya untuk menggantikan kita."

"Mwo? Cerita bodoh apa itu? Hanya orang babo yang akan percaya pada hal itu."

"Terserah kau saja mau bilang apa."

"Kalaupun benar, jika kau demam kau bisa minta cium Eunhyuk." Singgungku.

"Eunhyuk? Kenapa dia?" tanyanya bingung.

"Dia yeoja chingumu kan? Kau kejam sekali tidak mengakuinya."

"Aniyo... dia bukan yeojaku, dia teman masa kecilku aku memang dekat dengannya, kenapa kau bisa bilang kalau dia yeojaku?"

"Chinca? Kau selalu berdua dengannya, dan lagi dia bilang padaku dia sangat menyukaimu. Dia mengkhawatirkan kita yang selalu bertengkar, mungkin dia pikir itu menyulitkanmu. Dia minta aku untuk menjauhimu, ku pikir kau yang menyuruhnya dan langsung mau memarahimu."

"Oooh? Aku mungkin menyadari hal itu, dia memaksaku ikut liburan ini. Kemana-mana selalu ingin ditemani olehku dan hampir setiap hari dia mambawakanku makan siang meski sudah ku larang. Mungkin karena pesona ketampananku terlalu kuat." Tutupnya dengan tertawa geli.

"Otakmu sudah rusak," aku melipat kedua tanganku di perut, "Kenapa kau yang menemukanku? Bukan Donghae? Aku sial sekali."

"Oooo? kau berharap namjamu yang menemukanmu? Seharusnya begitu jadi kau bisa terjebak disini dan pacaran dengannya lalu..."

"Lalu apa?" Teriakku padanya, "Dasar kau Kyuhyun! Otak yadong."

"Kekeke... walau kita selalu bertengkar, tapi aku sangat mengenalmu mungkin karena itu aku tau kemana kau akan pergi."

"Asal kau tau juga, dia bukan namja chinguku." Ucapku pelan.

"Hhmm? Apa itu penting bagiku? Itu bukan urusanku."

"Aiisshh kau ini mengesalkan sekali!"

"GLEEGAARRRR!"

Suara petir itu mengagetkan ku spontan aku bergerak dan tak sengaja menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun. Tangannya dingin sekali.

"Kau menyukaiku ya? Kenapa tanganmu masih disitu." Tunjuknya ke arah tanganku, aku langsung melepaskannya.

Aku memejamkan mataku, berusaha untuk melupakan rasa dingin yang aku rasakan. Apa benar Kyuhyun bisa tahan dengan udara yang sangat dingin seperti ini? Aku bisa mencium bau parfumnya dari hoodie ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman sekali.

"Apa kau tidak punya otak Sungmin?" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Mwo? Otakku masih ada didalam sini." Aku menunjuk ke kepalaku.

"Bukannya ada disitu?" Kyuhyun menunjuk jempol kakiku, "kalau bukan kenapa pikiranmu pendek sekali, main kabur seenaknya tanpa mempedulikan dirimu sendiri dan orang lain, lalu aku yang kena imbasnya kan? Aku yakin songsae dan uri chingu sedang mencari yang kita sekarang." Ocehnya panjang lebar lalu dia menutup matanya.

"Lantas kenapa kau mencariku, pergi saja kalau kau tidak ikhlas."

"Sudah kubilang kan? Hanya aku yang bisa menemukanmu, itupun setelah aku berjalan saaaaangat jauh, kakiku sekarang capek sekali, aku mau saja pergi sekarang tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain sekarang, kau tau itu."

"YA! Kau ini kenapa? Mau membuat aku merasa bersalah padamu? Katanya kau tidak membenciku."

"Aku memang tidak membencimu, hanya saja aku tidak suka sifatmu." Ungkapnya jujur.

"Memang kenapa dengan sifatku? Sifatmu lebih buruk tau."

"Kau salah, sifat kita itu sama persis dan aku tidak suka."

"Hei kau Cho..." tapi Kyuhyun keburu membekap mulutku matanya masih tertutup, kata-kataku tertahan.

"Kau cerewet! Diamlah, otakku bisa meleleh kalau terus mendengarkan suaramu itu!"

Tangannya masih membekap mulutku, aku berusaha melepaskannya. Tapi tangannya dingin, aku ingin sekali menghangatkan tangan ini. Aku tidak berhasil melepaskan tangannya. Akhirnya dia melepaskan tangannya lalu kembali melipatnya diperut.

Telingaku mendengarkan sesuatu yang tidak biasa, seperti suara gesekan dan langkah seperti sangat cepat. Lalu bunyi dedaunan seperti ditabrak sesuatu.

"Kyuhyun ah~~ apa itu?" bisikku padanya.

"Mungkin itu biawak atau monyet." Jawabnya singkat.

"Mw... mwo? Monyet? Kyuhyun~ aku takut monyet.. huhuhu waktu TK aku pernah dikejar monyet yang ingin merebut pisang dariku ." Aku mengoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya.

Aku bisa melihat dia menahan tawanya walau matanya tertutup.

"Kau jangan menceritakan hal yang tidak penting, kalau kau takut kau tersenyum saja pada si monyet dia pasti takut melihat kawat gigimu disangkanya kandang monyet."

"YAAAAA! Kyuhyun kau masih saja mau mengejekku, aku sedang ketakutan begini bagaimana kalau monyet itu menggigitku lalu aku kena rabies apa kau mau tanggung jawab? Bagaimana ka..." lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menutup mulutku.

"Diamlah... aku mau tidur, lelah sekali rasanya, kalau hujan sudah berhenti bangunkan aku."

Aku berusaha melepaskan tangannya lagi dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi sia-sia. Bekapannya sangat kuat tapi aku merasa dia sangat berhati-hati agar aku tidak sakit olehnya. Tangannya masih dingin, lebih dingin dari es. Aku terus menarik-narik tangannya. Tangannya mulai melemas dan aku akhirnya bisa melepaskan tangannya. Tangan kami jatuh tepat diantara kami berdua dan tanganku masih menahan tangannya, aku menggenggam tangannya.

"Awas kalau kau cerewet lagi." Lirihnya dengan nada berat.

Aku memonyongkan mulutku dengan kesal. Kutundukkan kepalaku ke samping badanku, aku melihat tangan kami berdua masih bertautan. Tepatnya aku yang memegang tangannya erat, alasanku adalah agar dia tak bisa menutup mulutku lagi atau aku memang ingin sekali memegangnya seperti ini, agar aku bisa membuatnya hangat meski sedikit.

Ku alihkan fokus mataku ke arah Kyuhyun, menatapnya lekat. Wajahnya terlihat lelah sekali. Wajar saja kalau dia lelah seperti ini. Aku yang sampai ke tempat ini dengan sepeda saja sudah lelah sekali, aku sadar kalau tempat ini sangat jauh dari penginapan kami. Sedang dia ketempat ini hanya dengan kedua kakinya sendiri. Dan sekarang dia kedinginan, badannya cuma ditutupi kaos oblong tipis dan jeans. Sebenarnya dia memakai hoodie, tapi dia meminjamkannya padaku.

Apa benar kau melakukan ini semua untuk ku Kyuhyun? Rasanya tidak masuk akal jika seorang Kyuhyun melakukan semua hal ini untuk Sungmin. Orang yang selalu menjadi sumber darah tinggimu. Kau rela kelelahan dan kedinginan untukku dengan alasan kau tidak ingin rivalmu mati. Menurutku itu alasan orang yang bodoh, seperti yang ku tau kau memang babo!

Aku terjebak dengan seseorang yang sangat tidak aku inginkan. Namun sekarang hal itu sudah tidak jadi masalah bagiku. Setelah melihat apa yang dilakukannya untukku. Rasanya semua yang telah kami lewati selama ini bertengkar dan bertengkar sudah tidak ada artinya lagi. Sekarang aku duduk disampingnya dalam hening dan aku memegang erat tangannya.

Tak sadar aku mulai mengelus punggung tangannya dengan telunjukku. Sepertinya dia sudah tertidur pulas, aku mengibaskan tanganku didepan matanya tapi dia tidak bereaksi sedikitpun. Tangannya sudah terasa hangat, aku berniat untuk melepaskannya. Aku menarik perlahan tanganku, sebelum sempat mengangkat tanganku tak kuduga Kyuhyun menahan tanganku erat. Dia balik memegang tanganku. Aku tak berani melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya sekarang, aku menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku yang merona. Ada perasaan hangat yang mengalir didadaku.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>THANKYU<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Makasi udah review <strong>Kang Min Hyun, widiwMin, Sung Hye Ah, Hyena Minnie-Fishy KYUte, Parkyoonha Evil Princess, orangeblast52

Q/A

widiwMin : umur author sampe skg masih 19th kekeke

Kang Min Hyun : Pair HaeHyuk? Ga tau =='' ada ato ga :p


	4. Chapter 4

"YAA! Bangun _yeoja_ malas! Bangun bangun!" Bentak Kyuhyun, tangannya memercikkan air laut ke wajahku.

Aku membuka mataku lalu mengucek-nguceknya sedikit. Tenyata hari masih sedikit gelap tapi hujan sudah berhenti.

"Jam berapa ini?" gumamku sambil menggeliat.

"Jam lima, ayo kita kembali ke penginapan."

"Apa ini? Asin sekali?" ujarku setelah air laut yang menempel dibibirku masuk kemulut.

"Oh itu? Ingusmu kali, _kajja_ cepat berdiri."

"Kau tau aku tidak bisa berdiri kan? Bantu aku." Pintaku sembari berusaha berdiri sendiri dengan kakiku, lututku masih sakit aku tidak kuat.

"Manja sekali! Berusahalah atau aku pulang sendiri." ancamnya.

Aku memeluk pohon yang kami jadikan sandaran semalam, aku berhasil berdiri tapi saat berjalan "BRUUKK!" aku terjatuh lagi.

"Aiish kali ini kau berhutang banyak padaku Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arahku, sekarang dia berjongkok dihadapanku yang sudah patah arang.

"_Pali_! Lingkarkan tanganmu dileherku." Suruhnya.

Aku menuruti kata-katanya, meilingkarkan tanganku dilehernya. Lalu dia berdiri dengan pelan sedang aku menahan tanganku dilehernya. Sekarang aku dan Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tapi aku masih melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya, kalau kulepaskan aku bisa jatuh sekarang saja aku menyandarkan tubuhku padanya, karena kakiku tak bisa berdiri lurus. Baru kusadari posisi ku sekarang seperti sedang memeluknya atau bisa dibilang aku memang memeluknya. Aku tidak berani bertatapan wajah dengannya, kusembunyikan wajahku yang merah dibalik bahunya.

"Kyuhyun ah! _Mianhaeyo_." Bisikku ditelinganya.

"_Waeyo_? Untuk apa maaf mu?"

"Mian karena aku sekarang memelukmu."

"Ah itu ya? Kau pernah bilang kalau kau lebih baik memeluk tiang listrik dari pada pelukan denganku... kekeke." Jawabnya geli.

"_Ne_... aku tidak tau kalau keadannya akan seperti ini."

"Jadi? Sampai kapan kau akan memelukku _yeoja_ genit?" godanya.

Spontan aku melepaskan tanganku saat mendengar kalimat itu. Aku hampir terjatuh lagi, untungnya Kyuhyun sigap memegangiku. Sekarang aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan senyuman yang membuat dadaku jadi hangat. Aku melirik ke arah tangannya melingkari pinggangku.

"Nah sekarang aku yang memelukmu, ini adilkan." Godanya lagi, sekarang aku berusaha melepaskan tangannya karena kesal.

"Ya lepaskan aku!" bentakku.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau pasti terjatuh lagi seperti orang yang bodoh, otakmu lama-lama bisa turun ke perut kalau kau jatuh seperti itu terus."

Sesaat kemudian dia mengangkat tubuhku, dia menggendongku dengan gaya bridal seperti pengantin. Lalu berjalan menuju sepeda, lagi-lagi wajahku memanas. Jantungku tak mau berdetak normal. Aku takut Kyuhyun mendengarnya karena jarak kami yang super dekat.

"Kyuhyun _babo_! Kenapa kau tidak membopongku saja? Kenapa seperti ini?" Ocehku cerewet.

"Kau yang _babo_! Apa kau bisa naik ke punggungku sendiri? jongkok saja kau tidak mampu." Runtunnya membuatku diam.

"Karena sepeda ini tidak ada boncengannya, jadi kau duduk didepannya saja!" suruhnya lalu menurunkanku.

Kami berdua sudah naik ke atas sepeda. Kyuhyun mulai mengayuh sepeda biru itu pelan.

"Kyuhyun ah.."

"_Wae_?"

"_Gomawo._.."

.

\(^^)/

.

Akhirnya kami berdua sampai di penginapan, semuanya bingung melihat kami. Dari para songsae, Ryeowook dan Donghae. Tapi mereka langsung tersadar dan mendekati kami. Seruan-seruan khawatir mulai datang dari mulut mereka. Ryeowook orang yang pertama kali mendekatiku, lalu memelukku sambil menangis.

"_Gwencana_ Sungmin ah? Kau kemana saja? Apa ini semua karena aku? Apa kau terluka? Omo kenapa lututmu." Tanya Ryeowook beruntun, aku memintanya membantukku untuk berdiri, aku mendengar Kyuhyun menjelaskan semuanya.

Semuanya mendekatiku dan bertanya tentang keadaanku. Aku hanya membalas dengan kata '_gwencana_' saja. Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk bicara. Ryeowook segera mengajakku ke kamar untuk merawat lukaku. Sebelum kami pergi mataku menangkap Eunhyuk sedang memeluk Kyuhyun dengan berurai air mata. Saat melihat itu dadaku agak nyeri.

.

\(^^)/

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana hasil mid kami selama dua minggu dibagikan. Yaayy! Akhirnya aku bisa melihat hasilnya, aku percaya bahwa aku akan menang! _Hwaiting!_!

Sebenarnya kaki ku ini masih pincang tapi aku memaksa pada umma untuk mengambil rapor bayangan ini sendiri. Berdiriku saja masih belum sempurna, saat berjalan aku harus berpegangan pada dinding atau meja.

Oh _songsae_ mulai memanggil nama kami satu per-satu. Aku bisa melihat mimik wajah yang lain. Ada yang ceria ada yang buram. Aku tidak tahan menunggu namaku di panggil.

"Leeteuk..."

"Cho Kyuhyun..."

Gotcha! Akhirnya nama Cho Kyuhyun juga. Aku minta Ryeowook untuk melihat bagaimana respon Kyuhyun. Aku tidak mau melihatnnya sendiri.

"Sepertinya dia kecewa, kau lihat saja sendiri." ujar Ryeowook padaku.

Aku menoleh dengan hati-hati, Kyuhyun memang terlihat kesal dan kecewa. Sepertinya aku berhasil mengalahkannya kekeke.

"Kim Ryeowook..."

"Ne.." Ryeowook maju kedepan.

Ryeowook terlihat senang setelah menerima selembar kertas dari _Songsae_. Dia menunjukkan kertasnya padaku dengan sumringah.

"Aku berhasil masuk sepuluh besar! Aku rangking sepuluh! Ujian nanti pasti aku bisa lebih baik." Jeritnya tertahan.

"_Chukhae_ Ryeowook."

"Lee Sungmin..." namaku dipanggil.

Aku mengambil selember kertas dari Songsae, lalu membungkukkan badanku padanya. Aku melihat rentetan nilai ku yang rata-rata sembilan lalu aku mengintip rangkingnya. Dan... aku benar-benar tidak percaya walau ini nyata. Wajahku langsung berubah masam. Setelah duduk, Ryeowook langsung menarik kertas itu.

"Mwo? Sungmin? Kau dapat peringkat dua?" bisiknya sepelan mungkin, "Ah kau jangan muram dulu, masih ada kemungkinan kan? Siapa tau Kyuhyun mendapat rangking lebih bawah darimu, tidak mungkin tampangnya kecewa begitu."

Aku mengangguk-angguk mendengar perkataan Ryeowook. Tanpa dikomando, kepala kami menoleh 120 derajat ke arah Kyuhyun. Tak kami duga ternyata dia sedang mengamati kami. Dia menatapku dengan wajah muram, sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum lebar seraya menunjukkan kertas itu pada kami, setelah aku dan Ryeowook melihatnya dia tertawa dan mengedipkan matanya padaku.

"Aiigoo! Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Mataku sudah rusak ya? Dia rangking sebelas mungkin?" Ujar Ryeowook berusaha menghiburku, tapi aku sudah keburu gusar.

"BRAAKK." Tanpa kusadari tangan kananku memukul meja.

Mata seisi kelas itu tertuju padaku. Untungnya Oh _songsae_ sudah pergi dari kelas ini. Satu persatu temanku mulai meninggalkan kelas seperti sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ryeowook yang terakhir kali meninggalkanku. Dia bilang akan menungguku agar bisa membantuku pulang, tapi aku memintanya untuk pulang duluan.

Suara langkah Kyuhyun terdengar mendekatiku. Tangannya meletakkan kertas hasilnya dimejaku lalu duduk di kursi depanku dengan posisi menghadap padaku. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas angka satu ang terukir pada kotak rangking di rapor bayangan itu. mengembangakan senyum sombongnya didepan wajahku.

"Bagaimana? Sudah terbuktikan sekarang? Siapa yang lebih pintar diantara kita dan aku mengalahkanmu." Dia menekankan kata 'mengalahkanmu'. Terasa sekali bahwa sekarang dia meremehkanku.

"Ini belum selesai, kita belum ujian semester!" balasku parau, aku sudah hampir menangis.

"Apa lagi yang perlu kau buktikan? Jelas saja mid semester lebih mudah kau tidak bisa melakukannya dengan baik, apalagi ujian semester yang jauh lebih sulit." Ocehnya membuat telingaku makin panas.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak mungkin kalah darimu! Aku tidak percaya dengan semua ini." Jeritku sekuat-kuatnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil lalu mengangkat kertasnya tepat didepan wajahku. Aku merasa dia jahat sekali padaku. Dia seperti benar-benar menghinaku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku pelan, lalu menatap barisan nilai aku sadari dia memiliki lebih banyak nilai seratus dibandingkan aku. Hatiku benar-benar sakit dan aku sangat malu pada semuanya termasuk pada diriku sendiri.

"Lihat ini baik-baik!" suruhnya dengan senyuman sinis.

Aku menurunkan kertasnya kasar, sekilas wajahnya tampak kaget dengan apa yang kulakukan.

"Sungmin? Tanganmu terluka apa kau tidak sadar?" ujarnya khawatir, aku melihat tanganku berdarah sedikit, pasti karena pukulanku tadi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" sedetik kemudian air mataku mengalir dan tidak mau berhenti.

"Kau menangis? Untuk apa kau menangis? Kau jangan _babo_ seperti ini, karna hal ini saja kau menangis."

"YA! Sekarang kau senangkan dapat mengataiku _babo_ sepuas hatimu? Karena kau merasa lebih pintar daripada aku?"

"Kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu padaku? Aku melakukan ini semua hanya untuk membuktikan seperti katamu, aku tidak berniat untuk mengejekmu." Jelasnya.

Aku berdiri dari tempatku duduk setelah membawa tasku. Aku berusaha berjalan dengan meniti meja-meja yang ada di depanku. Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan berusaha untuk membantuku tapi aku menepisnya kasar.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa kau bisa pulang sendiri? aku akan mengantarmu ya." Sarannya.

"Kau tidak usah pura-pura baik padaku! Aku tidak pernah memerlukan bantuanmu!" bentakku kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakiku lagi.

"_Jebal_ Sungmin ah." ucapnya sambil mengandengku.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku membencimu! Aku benar-benar membencimu CHO KYUHYUN!" Teriakku yang membuatnya langsung terdiam.

.

\(^^)/

.

Walaupun aku sudah berusaha secepat mungkin untuk melangkahkan kakiku, masih saja aku berada di sekolah ini. Aku beristirahat sebentar dikoridor gedung sekolah, meletakkan tubuhku dibangku depan kelas. Merasa sedekit menyesal membiarkan Ryeowook pulang duluan aku mulai mengutuk diriku sendiri. aku mengusap wajahku dengan punggung tanganku membersihkan sisa air mata yang masih ada.

"Bo... bolehkah aku mengantarmu pulang?" tawar seseorang yang ada disebelahku, aku menoleh lalu sedikit tersentak, dia Donghae.

"Ahh.. ternyata kau Donghae." Aku berusaha memberinya sedikit senyuman.

"_Mianhae_ soal kemarin Sungmin, aku benar-benar menyesal padamu dan aku sudah minta maaf pada Ryeowook." Jelasnya terlihat menyesal.

"_Ne_, Ryeowook sudah menceritakkannya padaku." Balasku pelan.

"Apa kau menangis? Kau menangis kan?" dia duduk disebelahku lalu menatapi mukaku yang sembab.

Aku tersenyum "Apa hasil midmu bagus Donghae?"

"_Ne_ hasilnya baik menurutku, aku dapat peringkat dua." Tukasnya dengan mengacungkan dua jarinya.

Aku mengerutkan alisku lalu tertawa dengan sedikit terpaksa, "Ah? Berarti sama denganku, aku juga dapat rangking dua."

"_Chinca_? Aku kira kau juara pertama, lalu siapa yang dapat rangking satu." Matanya yang bulat menatap ke arahku.

"Mungkin kau sudah bisa menebaknya." Aku menghela nafas sebentar lalu, "Dia... Cho Kyuhyun."

"Jadi karena itu kau menangis?"

"Ya mungkin aku memang tidak lebih baik darinya." Anggukku lemah, air mataku ingin jebol lagi.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Aku yakin kau bisa melakukan lebih baik dari ini ayolah Sungmin! _Fighting_! Buktikan di ujian semester ini." Celotehnya memberiku semangat.

"Ne... tapi aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, lututku sudah lelah untuk melakukan semua ini, yang lain sudah tau bahwa aku kalah darinya dan itu tidak akan ada artinya lagi sekarang." Pipiku merasakan hangatnya air mata yang baru jatuh.

"Aku tidak menyukai kau yang seperti ini, ayolah! Masa begini saja kau sudah merasa kalah. Ini untuk dirimu sendiri, kembalikanlah kepercayaan teman dan _songsae_mu, kau bisa buktikan lagi pada mereka, aku percaya."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi tapian, aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun! _Arraso_?"

"_Arra_ Donghae ah, _gomawo_ atas semangatmu, mungkin pikiranku lagi kacau sekarang." Air mataku semakin deras diiringi dengan suara isakan ku yang tersengal-sengal.

"Kau boleh menangis, ini memang salahmu tapi kau harus memperbaikinya."

Donghae menarik bahuku lembut, lalu mengarahkan kepalaku ke pundaknya. Tangan yang satunya memegang tanganku lembut. Aku membiarkannya seperti ini, aku membutuhkan ini.

.

\(^^)/

.

TBC

Makasih yang udah review *deep bowing* : kyura, kim hyena, cha, mako47117 , Gyurievil ,widiwMin, orangeblast52 ,rainy hearT ,Ji Yoo, Odenza, phiare ,amniminry, Lee HyeSang

*Deep hug and popo!* *readers kabur =='' XD


	5. Chapter 5

Beberapa hari setelah insiden mid kemarin. Aku tidak pernah bersitegang lagi dengan Kyuhyun. Bukan karena persaingan kami berhenti tapi kami memang tidak saling mempedulikan. Meski tidak sengaja bertemu dipintu kelas, kami akan pura-pura tidak mengenal.

Mungkin dia berpikir aku benar-benar telah membencinya seperti yang ku ucapkan waktu itu padanya. Jujur itu adalah ungkapan hatiku pada saat itu. Tapi setelah kupikirkan, mungkin ini memang yang seharusnya terjadi padaku agar selanjutnya aku tidak boleh terlalu pecaya diri lagi. Sekarang adalah satu minggu sebelum ujian tengah semester kami. Dan aku mulai memperbaiki semua kesalahanku yang telah membuatku jatuh kemarin.

Mataku teruju ke arah punggung Kyuhyun, dia sedang menuliskan jawaban soal Fisika yang diberikan Choi _Songsae_. Aku masih memandangnya saat dia selesai menulis lalu berbalik ke arah kami, mataku dan matanya tak sengaja beradu, cepat-cepat ku tundukkan kepalaku dengan sedikit berdehem.

Beberapa jam kemudian bel istirahat siang berbunyi. Satu persatu semua temanku meninggalkan kelas untuk pergi ke kantin atau untuk urusan yang lain. Ryeowook mengajakku ke kantin untuk menyantap semangkuk ramen hangat. Baru saja aku mau beranjak mataku menangkap Eunhyuk yang memasuki kelasku seraya memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Tangannya membawa sesuatu seperti kotak makanan. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka beranjak keluar kelas.

"Mau kemana mereka? Bukankah biasanya makan bersama dikelas." Lirihku kecil.

"_Mwo_? kau bilang apa?" tanya Ryeowook mendengar perkataanku.

"_Ani_! _kajja_ kita ke kantin?" ajakku lalu memdorong bahunya.

Suasana kantin penuh sesak, tapi aku dan Ryeowook berhasil mendapatkan tempat untuk menikmati _ramyeun_ kami. Aku menyeruput kuah ramen, lalu melahapnya perlahan.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Donghae?" Ryeowook memulai pembicaraan.

"Begitulah... kami ini kan teman biasa, tidak ada yang spesial."

"Dia sangat menyukaimu loh, buktinya dia mau melakukan apapun untukmu mau menemanimu kapanpun dan kemanapun kau mau."

"Iya aku tau, memang dia sangat baik padaku. Bahkan sekarang aku hampir selalu bersamanya, aku selalu menolaknya tapi dia memaksaku."

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Aku tidak tau, yang jelas saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya aku langsung merasa seperti sudah lama mengenalnya dan aku memang tertarik padanya." Akuku menyesap jus manggaku.

Entah kenapa aku baru menyadarinya, aku baru melihatnya. Kantin ini terletak diseberang taman sekolah. Dan dibangku taman aku melihat Eunhyuk sedang menyuapi Kyuhyun sushi, Kyuhyun terlihat menolaknya tapi akhirnya dia memakannya. Aku hampir tersedak melihat mereka seperti itu. Sedang apa mereka? Pamer kemesraan?

.

|(^3^)/

.

Sekarang jam tiga pagi dan aku terjaga sekarang. Aku tiba-tiba terbangun setelah mimpi buruk. Dimimpiku aku dikejar-kejar oleh Eunhyuk yang ingin membunuhku, saat dia mau mencekikku aku terbangun. Aku mencoba untuk tidur lagi tapi percuma, mataku tak mau tidur.

Aku turun dari kasurku yang empuk menuju ke lemari pakaianku. Aku menyingkap beberapa gantung pakaian dilemariku. Lalu aku mengambil satu pakaian yang benar-benar aku rindukan. _Hoodie_ ini belumku kembalikan padanya. Bagaimana aku bisa mengembalikannya sedangkan kami seperti orang yang tidak mengenal. Tangan kananku mebuka laci meja belajarku, mengambil sapu tangan yang pernah membalut lututku. Sesaat kemudian aku sudah kembali ke kasurku dengan hoodie dan sapu tangan Kyuhyun.

Hoodie ini belum pernah kucuci. Aku takut kalau aku mencuci hoodie ini maka bau parfumnya akan hilang dan aku tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi. Aku menutup wajahku dengan hoodie itu lalu menghirup baunya yang hampir menghilang. Pikiranku melayang-layang teringat saat kami selalu bertengkar karena nilai, semua pertengkaran kami, lalu saat dimana dia merebut tanganku dari Donghae dan mengucapkan dia tidak membenciku. Ingat saat aku tak bisa pulang ke penginapan dialah yang menemukan aku, membersihkan lukaku, meminjamkan hoodienya padaku, dan menemaniku. Aku senang saat dimana dia tidak mau melepaskan tanganku, saat aku memeluknya dan dia memelukku dan tentu saja saat dia menggendongku.

Senyumanku merekah saat mengingat semua itu. Aku menurunkan _hoodie_nya, lalu berusaha mengingat hal lain tentangnya. Namun entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan kejadian siang tadi saat dia bersama Eunhyuk di taman sekolah. Apa benar Eunhyuk hanya teman masa kecilnya? Kenapa mereka bisa begitu mesra jika mereka adalah teman? Kalau Kyuhyun tidak menyukainya kenapa dia mau menemaninya kemanapun? Mau makan siang setiap hari dengannya dan selalu ada bersamanya? Pasti Kyuhyun sangat menyukainya.

Entah mengapa hatiku jadi sangat panas setelah memikirkan hal itu. Dadaku sesak menahan air mata yang mau keluar. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis, tangan kanan ku terangkat menutupi mulutku. Sedetik kemudian tangisku tumpah, aku menangisinya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun walau sebenarnya aku ingin berteriak.

Ada apa denganku ini? Kenapa aku bisa menangisinya? Apa benar aku sedang menangisi seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Nyatanya aku memang menangis sekarang dan itu karenanya. Mungkin aku menangis karena aku menyesal selalu bertengkar dengannya atau aku merasa bersalah atas bantuannya kemarin. Mungkin juga karena aku yang semestinya menerima kekalahan malah mengatakan benci padanya. Aku pikir aku hanya terbawa perasaanku yang sedang kalut saja.

.

|(^3^)/

.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Kyuhyun padaku saat jam istirahat yang benar-benar mengagetkanku, aku tidak menyangka dia mau menyapaku duluan.

Belum sempat aku menjawabnya Eunhyuk sudah datang dengan sekotak makanan.

"Kyuhyun-_aa_ _kajja_ kita makan siang? Mau dikelas atau ditaman seperti kemarin? Hari ini aku bawa telur dadar loh, kesukaanmu." Ajak Eunhyuk manja tanpa mempedulikan adanya aku.

"_Mian_ Eunhyuk... aku masih ada urusan, kau makanlah sendiri OK?"

"Tapi..." ucap Eunhyuk terpenggal.

"_Kajja_ Sungmin!" dia menarik tanganku, tapi aku melepaskannya.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Ujarku sinis lalu berjalan duluan.

Kami sampai di taman sekolah, aku duduk di bangku taman sedangkan Kyuhyun berdiri didepanku sepertinya dia sedang marah.

"Apa ini?" Tanya marah menunjukkan kotak kubus yang dari tadi dibawanya.

"Itu sebuah kotak." Jawabku singkat.

"Aku tau itu! Kau tau kan apa isinya?" Dia masih marah.

"Kau tidak mau _hoodie_ dan sapu tanganmu dikembalikan ya? Buang saja kalau kau tidak mau."

"Bukan, maksudku apa memang begini caramu hah? Apa kau selalu seperti ini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? apa masalahnya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengembalikannya langsung kepadaku? Kau menaruhnya dilokerku?"

"Apa bedanya jika langsung dikembalikan atau tidak? Ujung-ujungnya barang itu tetap kembali kan?" tanyaku balik.

"Apa kau tidak tau cara berterima kasih? Jadi ini caramu beterima kasih padaku? Setelah apa yang ku lakukan untukmu, inikah balasanmu? Kau memang benar-benar membenciku."

Ucapannya barusan sedikit mengagetkanku.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana padamu? Apa harus membungkuk, tersenyum lebar, mengucapkan '_kamsahamnida_' lalu mengembalikannya padamu? begitukah?" runtunku ketus.

Sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun merubah wajahnya yang marah lalu melembutkan suaranya. Dia menatapku lekat tepat dimataku.

"Kau tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan malam itu, semua itu kulakukan untukmu tapi ini yang kau lakukan padaku? Jika memang kau ingin aku membuangnya, baik! Akan kubuang." Tuturnya lalu melemparkan kotak itu ke tong sampah di samping bangku yang kududuki.

Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya setelah itu, melangkahkan kakinya menjauhiku. Kalimatnya yang terakhir membuatku tak tahan lagi ingin mengatakan sedikit padanya. Aku berdiri dan menyerukan namanya.

"YAA! Cho Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik, "Kenapa kau membuangnya? Aku tidak memintamu membuangnya tapi kenapa kau mengatan aku yang memintanya? Kau jahat sekali padaku! Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan malam itu, aku tau kau sangat kedinginan dengan pakaian setipis itu. Aku bisa merasakannya dari tanganmu, kau ingat aku memegang tanganmu mungkin kau berpikir aku takut kalau kau akan menutup mulutku lagi. Tapi sebenarnya itu bisa kujadikan alasan agar aku bisa menghangatkanmu hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu. Karena aku tau kau dingin dan lelah itu semua karena aku. Maaf atas semuanya, _kamsahamnida_!" Tutupku lalu membungkuk padanya.

Aku memburu langkahku, tidak kembali kekelas tapi ke toilet. Aku mengurung diriku disalah satu kamar kecil lalu menangis lagi. Aku menangis lagi karenanya.

.

|(^3^)/

.

"Hari ini aku mau mengajakmu makan es krim, kau mau tidak?" Ajak Donghae padaku setelah bel pulang berbunyi.

"_Ne_... tentu saja aku mau, gratis kan? kekeke." Candaku memberesi mejaku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kajja kita berangkat." Ujarnya, dia mengandeng tanganku.

Setelah berjalan beberapa meter, kami sampai disebuah cafe es krim. Cafe ini tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah kami.

"_Banana split_nya dua ya _nuna_." pesan Donghae pada pelayannya.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku makan es krim?" tanyaku setelah pelayannya pergi.

"Bukankah besok kita mulai ujian selama seminggu? Selama itu kita hanya akan konsentrasi pada ujian, jadi aku ingin kencan denganmu sebelum perpisahan kita selama seminggu." Tuturnya seraya menunjukkan barisag giginya yang rapat.

"_Mwo_? Jadi kita sedang kencan ya sekarang?" aku tertawa geli mendengar kata 'kencan'.

"Tentu saja." Dia tersenyum lagi.

"Dua _banana split_..." ujar pelayan sembari menaruh dua mangkuk _banana split_ dimeja kami.

"_Kamsahamnida_.." balas kami bersamaan, pelayannya pergi setelah membungkuk pada kami.

"Hey Sungmin, aku khawatir padamu... kenapa kau tidak masuk dua pelajaran terakhir kemarin?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tau? Apa Ryeowook yang memberi tahumu?"

"Aniyo... aku kemarin melihatmu berlari mata yang basah, aku mengikutimu dan kau masuk ke toilet wanita, karena tidak mungkin untuk ikut masuk aku menunggumu didepan toilet, pada saat bel pulang kau keluar tapi kau tidak melihatku. Bodohnya aku." Jelasnya lalu memasukkan sesendok es krim vanila ke mulutnya.

"Yang benar? Mianhae aku tidak melihatmu." Ujarku tidak percaya.

"Aku benar-benar heran padamu karena... karena kau bisa tahan bau wc selama 90 menit. Kau hebat sekali."

Aku tertawa lepas mendengarkan banyolannya. Dia memang bisa membuatku tertawa begini.

"Makan ini?" dia menyodorkan sesendok penuh es krim coklat ke mulutku, aku memakannya.

"Horreee..." Jeritnya membuatku kaget.

"Kenapa kau?"

"Kau makan dari sendok bekas mulutku, di Jepang itu berarti ciuman tidak langsung."

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja." Lagi-lagi aku tertawa.

Karena bosan, kami memutuskan untuk lomba makan es krim. Yang menang bisa meminta satu permintaan dari yang kalah. Dan hasilnya aku kalah, jelas saja Donghae menang. Dia makan cepat sekali sampai bibirnya belepotan es krim tiga warna.

"Waaahhh aku menang." Teriakknya senang.

"Donghae, mulutmu belepotan. Cepat bersihkan!" aku memberinya tisu.

"Apa sudah bersih?"

"Belum... diatasnya... ia..." ujarku memberi konstruksi.

"Bagaimana sekarang."

"Belum... disitu..."

"Nah sudah bersihkan?"

"Masih ada... ia disana."

"Sekarang?"

Aku menarik tisu dari tangannya lalu membersihkan mulutnya dari sisa-sisa es krim. Saat melakukan itu dia cuma menatapku dalam diam. Tidak berani bergerak sedikitpun.

"Nah sekarang sudah bersih, kau mau minta apa padaku?"

"Tidak sekarang, aku mau menyimpannya dulu sampai aku menemukan apa yang ingin aku pinta." Tuturnya.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu, di awal kita tidak bilang bisa ditabung kan?" tolakku.

"Kalau begitu aku minta satu permintaan lagi tapi permintaan yang boleh disimpan."

"Kau ini memang benar-benar... akalmu ini.. ahh baiklah." Akhirnya aku mengalah.

Dia nyengir kuda saat aku menunjukkan wajah kesalku padanya.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>BIG gomawo yang udah review : Odenza - rainy hearT - amniminry - - widiwMin - Chikyumin - JiYoo861015 - Rima KyuMin - MiyaElfishy - cha<p>

*Deep bow* makasih udah mau baca FF butut saya :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hari ini kami mulai ujian semester, hari pertama ujian bahasa Korea dan Kenegaraan. Hari-hari berikutnya akan diisi dengan dua mata pelajaran juga sampai empat hari kedepan. Aku mengaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Sekarang aku sedang mengerjakan ujian kenegaraan, empat puluh soal pilihan ganda dan sepuluh soal essai harus kukerjakan dalam waktu seratus menit. Kepalaku pusing saat mengerjakan soal-soal ini, aku paling tidak suka pelajaran yang membosankan ini. Untungnya aku sudah menghapal dengan baik semalam jadi walau tidak suka, aku masih lancar-lancar saja mengejakannya.

Masih ada waktu empat puluh menit lagi untuk mengerjakan soal ini. Tapi setelah mengecek semua lembar jawabanku yang terisi penuh aku memutuskan untuk keluar duluan walau belum ada temanku yang bergeming dari tempat duduknya. Aku mengangkat tubuhku dari bangkuku diikuti dengan pandangan seluruh temanku. Aku menyerahkan lembar jawabanku pada Park _songsae_ lalu kembali ke untuk mengambil tasku.

Saat keluar aku tak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk didekat pintu keluar sesuai dengan nomor absennya. Dia sedang konsentrasi mengisi lembar jawabannya yang belum penuh, dia menyadari aku sedang menatapnya. Kyuhyun balik menatapku diikuti dengan senyum sinisnya yang membuat hatiku pedih dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya, mengerjakan soal. Setelah itu aku melewatinya cepat.

"Cho Kyuhyun... apa dia balik membenciku sekarang?" aku membatin.

Di hari kedua kami mengerjakan soal agama dan bahasa Inggris. Seperti biasa hari ini aku juga keluar lebih cepat dari teman-temanku yang lainnya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang hampir terakhir mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya. Mungkin ini juga yang membuatnya lebih baik dariku, karena dia lebih teliti dibandingkan aku. Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu, aku yakin setiap individu memiliki cara masing-masing untuk mencapai sesuati begitupun aku. Kali ini aku optimis dapat mengalahkannya, aku lakukan ini demi diriku sendiri agar aku tidak akan menangisi kekalahanku dan penyesalanku lagi nantinya.

Terkadang aku berpikir apakah memang karena itu aku menangis. Setelah insiden Kyuhyun marah-marah padaku tiga hari yang lalu dia jadi benar-benar sinis padaku. Jika sebelumnya dia kadang-kadang menatapku duluan (tatapannya yang kusadari) sekarang dia tak pernah menatapku. Karena tidak yakin dengan hal itu, aku menanyakannya pada Ryeowook, tapi Ryeowook juga berpendapat sama dan heran dengan tingkah Kyuhyun padaku sekarang yang sangat dingin. Sesering apapun kami bertengkar dulu dan separah apapun akarnya dia tidak pernah sedingin ini.

Dia memang benar-benar membenciku sekarang. Jika teringat kalimat ini, maka air mataku tak tahan untuk muncul. Lalu semakin kuat keinginanku untuk mengalahkannya untuk mengakhiri tangisanku.

Hari ini aku harus memberi makan hewan peliharaan kelas kami. Ini terjadi karena tadi aku datang terlambat saat semua teman piketku sudah melakukan tugasnya makanya aku disuruh memberi makan hewan peliharaan kami. Di sekolah kami setiap kelas tingkat III memiliki hewan peliharan yang kandangnya ada di kebun sekolah. Ada macam-macam hewan seperti marmut, burung, itik dan ikan. Kelas kami memelihara lima ekor kelinci, satu-satunya kelinci jantan kami diberi nama Kyuhyun oleh _uri chingudeul_ akibat julukanku padanya.

Setelah pulang ujian aku bergegas mengambil beberapa wortel dan selada di tempat penyimpanan makanan hewan. Aku melewati sebaris kebun kecil dan kolam ikan milik kelas Donghae untuk sampai ke kandang kelinci. Sesampainya disana aku langsung mengeluarkan kelinci satu persatu dari kandangnya.

"Rae... Jiina... Piku... Yepeo... dan Kyuhyun." Absenku saat mengeluarkan kelinci-kelinci itu.

Aku menyodorkan wortel pada Piku lalu meletakkan wortel dan selada agar yang lain bisa memakannya sendiri. Tanganku mengelus punggung Piku yang asyik melahap wortel dengan dua giginya.

"Kalian makanlah yang banyak, aku akan menunggu sampai menghabiskan semua ini _araso_!" Ujarku berbicara sendiri lalu kembali mengelus-elus punggung Piku.

Kyuhyun mendekatiku dengan kedua kakinya yang melompat kecil, ternyata dia ingin memakan selada yang ada didekat kakiku. Kelinci ini berwarna putih dan memiliki bercak-bercak hitam ditubuh dan hidungnya.

"Kau mau dielus juga ya?" tanyaku mengelus-elus punggung Kyuhyun.

Semakin lama aku memandangi kelinci jantan ini, aku makin sakit hati. Setelah selada tadi habis dimakannya aku mengangkat tubuhnya yang gemuk lalu menatapi wajahnya. Kedua giginya yang besar mengingatkanku pada Kyuhyun. Aku mengajak Kyuhyun bicara sendiri.

"Ya... kau memang benar-benar mirip dengannya. Kau benar-benar mirip Cho Kyuhyun, gigimu itu... aku benar-benar gemas dengan hidungmu padamu boleh aku menciummu Kyuhyun ah?" aku mencium hidung Kyuhyun yang berwarna hitam, lalu menatapnya dan tertawa geli, "kau ingusan ya? Hidungmu basah kekeke, Kyuhyun-_ssi_ kau ini memang benar-benar selalu membuatku menangis ya? Bahkan melihat replikamu saja mataku sudah panas begini. Apa benar kau membenciku? Kenapa kau dingin sekali padaku sekarang? Melihat itu semua hatiku benar-benar sakit. Apa hidupmu bahagia dengan cara seperti ini?" Aku menangis lagi, lalu tertawa masam melanjutkan kalimatku, "kau ini! Coba lihat dibelakangmu kau hidup dengan empat betina, apa tidak cukup Eunhyuk saja? Apa kau ingin menjatuhkan ku dengan cara yang seperti ini, beginikah caramu? Ya seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, beginikah caramu padaku?" Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tidak sanggup lagi berbicara.

Aku merasakan Kyuhyun lepas dari peganganku. Aku membiarkannya, aku ingin mengangis sebentar saja. Air mata menetes ditanganku, lalu disepatuku dan dirambutku semakin lama semakin deras aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas, hujan turun. Dengan cepat aku menyudahi tangisanku dan mengembalikan semua kelinci ke kadangnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak ada disini, aku melihat kesekeliling kebun. Kyuhyun sedang berteduh dibawah pohon akasia diseberang kolam.

"Kyuhyun ah! sedang apa kau disana? Tempatmu disini!" teriakku berlari untuk menangkapnya, hujan membasahi seluruh tubuhku.

Mungkin karena kaget akan kedatanganku, di berlari sebelum aku sampai di bawah pohon. Padahal aku berencana berteduh disana dengan Kyuhyun saat aku mendapatkannya sekarang saja seragamku sudah basah. Aku mengejarnya lagi, aku mengikutinya berlari kesana-sini, bulunya sudah basah semua aku takut dia nanti sakit. Hap! Akhirnya aku mendapatkannya saat dia tersudut disudut pagar kebun. Aku memeluknya erat sambil berlari kekandang.

Setelah memasukkannya ke kandang, aku mengeringkan bulunya dengan sapu tanganku. Lalu aku mengikatkan ujung sapu tanganku dilehernya.

"Ahh Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan? Nanti kau bisa sakit! Kau pasti sangat kedinginan sekarang?" lagi-lagi aku berbicara padanya lalu mengeluarkan tanganku dari kandang.

Hujannya benar-benar deras, badanku saja sampai sakit saat tetesan hujan mengenai kepalaku. Sekarang aku basah kuyup, tidak ada lagi bagian tubuhku yang kering sekarang. Tanpa kusadari hujan berhenti tiba-tiba, aku tidak merasakan adanya tetesan hujan ditubuhku. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengarkan suara hujan yang menderu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Ujar suara _namja_ yang ada dibelakangku.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas dan ternyata kepalaku dilindungi oleh jas sekolah. Aku mengenali suara itu, aku membalikkan badanku untuk memastikannya. Seorang _namja_ yang tinggi dengan tatapan dinginnya membentang jas sekolahnya di atas kepalaku. Sedangkan dia terlihat sangat basah karena tidak ada yang melindunginya dari hujan.

"Kyu... Kyuhyun..." ucapku terbata-bata.

"Pakai ini!" Ujarnya ketus setelah melemparkan jasnya ke kepalaku, kepala dan mataku tertutup oleh jas sekolahnya saat aku mengangkat jasnya dia sudah jauh berjalan duluan.

Aku yang masih tidak percaya dengan kehadirannya hanya bisa berdiri mematung dengan jasnya yang melindungi kepalaku. Lagi-lagi dia melakukan ini padaku. Aku melepaskan lamunanku lalu kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tasku disana sekalian berteduh sampai hujan berhenti. Tanganku membuka pintu kelas, saat masuk mataku langsung menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang juga ada dikelas dia memandang ke arah jendela. Aku menatapi punggungnya yang transparan karena kemejanya basah. Dia pasti meyadari kehadiranku tapi dia tidak mau memandangku.

Kakiku melangkah pelan menuju mejaku, lalu duduk tanpa bersuara. Dari rambutku menetes air-air hujan yang tersisa. Aku merasa risih dengan pakaianku yang basah tapi aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak punya gantian, akhinya aku putuskan untuk membuka jask, kemejaku lembab. Kakiku terasa gatal, aku membuka sepatu dan kaos kakiku. Lalu memeras rambutku agar air hujannya keluar semua.

Kyuhyun masih menganggapku tidak ada, dia terus memandangi hujan diluar. Aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya, setelah aku mengambil jasnya dimejaku. Sekarang aku berada dibelakangnya, susah sekali mengeluarkan suara untuk menyapanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, _kamsahamnida_ atas bantuanmu, aku kembalikan langsung padamu." ucapku mantap tapi terdengar gugup.

Sesaat dia tak bergeming mendengarkan ucapanku, aku merasakan nyeri yang sangat di dadaku. Dia berbalik tanpa memandangku lalu merebut jasnya dari tanganku dan kemudian dia berlalu menuju bangkunya sendiri, aku bisa mendengar suaranya. Lelehan hangat mengalir dipipiku, aku tidak berani menoleh tidak mau semua ini dilihat olehnya.

"Kau begitu formal padaku, itu yang kau inginkan kan? Untung saja jas sekolahku tidak kau buang." Ujarnya dengan nada ketus, tapi berhasil membuatku berhenti menangis, "Aku hanya menuruti apa yang kau inginkan sekarang."

Baru saja aku ingin membalik tubuhku ke arahnya, tapi dia melarangku.

"Jangan! Kau jangan berbalik, _jebal_ Sungmin." Pintanya padaku.

Kenapa dia tidak ingin aku berbalik melihatnya, aku ingin menunjukkan tangisku padanya. Tapi dia kadung membenciku begini, dia tak sudi melihat wajahku. Memikirkan itu tangisku tambah pecah, aku membekap mulutku agar suaranya tak kemana-mana.

"Kau bukan yang besifat formal, kau dingin padaku!" kata-kataku begetar.

"Kau salah!" Tegasnya.

"Kau membenciku?" tanyaku singkat.

"Tidak salah pertanyaanmu? Bukankah kau yang membenciku? Aku mendengarnya dari mulutmu sendiri." balasnya.

"Dan kau membenciku?" ulangku benar-benar ingin tau jawabannya.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu kan? Oh mungkin kau tidak ingat, karena itu tidak penting bagimu." Tanya Kyuhyun balik dengan nada yang dingin.

"Kyuhyun kau tidak mengerti..."

"Kau yang tidak mengerti!" bentaknya mengagetkanku, "Sudahlah aku mau pulang, kelihatannya kau tidak suka aku ada disini, kau kan membenciku."

Aku mendengar suara langkahnya semakin menjauh. Aku berbalik secepatnya untuk menghentikannya. Tapi dia sudah membelakangiku, sudah didekat pintu.

"Diluar hujannya masih deras..." lirihku menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tau, aku punya mata dan telinga lagipula apa pedulimu." Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa babibu lagi.

Beberapa menit aku terdiam, hatiku terasa hancur dengan sikapnya begini. Aku lebih senang dia yang selalu bertengkar denganku dari pada dia yang dingin dan ketus begini.

"KYUHYUN AH! aku peduli padamu! kau yang salah aku peduli padamu! aku mempedulikanmu! Aku... aku tidak membencimu!" Aku menjerit sekuat-kuatnya diikuti oleh deruan hujan yang semakin deras, dan suara tangisanku yang meledak.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Makasih yang udah review :) *bow and hug* : <strong>amniminry, WindaaKyuMin, Odenza, kyuminshipper, rainy hearT, Chikyumin, JiYoo861015, Sung Hye Ah,kyubule, Rima KyuMin, Kyura


	7. Chapter 7

Aku sedang mengerjakan soal Biologi sekarang, lalu di jam berikutnya aku harus mengerjakan soal Matematika. Sudah delapan puluh menit berlalu tapi aku belum mengumpulkan lembar jawabanku. Bukannya apa, tapi hari ini aku tidak konsentrasi mengerjakan soal-soal ini. Mungkin karena hari yang panjang kemarin. Sesekali aku memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yang duduk didepan didekat pintu. Entah kenapa mataku tidak bisa berhenti menatapinya.

Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi, aku segera mengumpulkan lembar jawabanku pada Kim _songsae_. Aku dan Ryeowook memutuskan untuk tidak makan siang karena dalam menghadapi soal eksak kami harus latihan soal dulu. Eunhyuk masuk ke kelas dengan buku kalkulus ditangannya, lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang duduk didepan. Walau jauh tapi aku bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kyuhyun-_aa_ bisakah kau mengajariku soal turunan ini?"

"Ye tentu saja..."

Mereka berdua terlihat serius mengerjakan soal itu, senyumku sedikit melebar melihat tampangnya yang serius. Aku kembali mengerjakan soal dengan Ryeowook. Ryeowook mulai merusak suasana belajar dengan membuka obrolan.

"Ya... aku dengar Donghae mengajakmu nonton hari ini?"

"Iya, dia mengajakku padahal dia bilang tidak mau terganggu saat ujian." Aku menggeleng-geleng mengingat ucapannya kemarin.

"Dia merindukanmu tuh?" goda Ryeowook seraya melihat jalan soal yang baru ku kerjakan.

"Tidak... dia hanya ingin menagih hutang."

"_Mwo_? Hutang? Kenapa kau bisa berhutang dengannya."

Aku hanya menanggapi Ryeowook dengan senyumanku. Mataku kembali mengarah ke Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk sudah pergi. Kini dia mengobrol dengan namja yang lain, dia terlihat senang, senyum merekah dari bibirnya. Melihat itu aku juga ikut tersenyum, aku senang melihat senyumannya. Ryeowook melihatku sedang tersenyum sendiri menatapku keheranan.

.

(==)/

.

Di bawah pohon akasia ditaman aku menunggu Donghae. Dia bilang ada pemilihan ketua kelompok renang baru, jadi dia memintaku menunggu sebentar. sambil menikmati sejuknya udara disini aku mengedarkan padanganku kesekeliling sekolah. Sekolah sudah sepi, tinggal aku yang terlihat disini. Tatapanku tertuju pada sesosok namja yang baru keluar dari gedung kelas tiga. Dia Kyuhyun, berjalan sangat pelan dengan tangan yang memegangi kepalanya. Dia duduk dibangku depan kelas, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jasnya. Tapi diurungkannya dilanjutkan dengan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding lalu memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya dia tertidur karena kelelahan, aku tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Lima belas menit berlalu, dia masih diposisinya seperti itu. Aku jadi ingin mendekatinya, semakin dekat semakin jelas terlihat wajahnya pucat. Tangannya tergeletak memengang ponsel. Aku memanggil namanya tapi dia tidak menyahutku sedikitpun. Aku menggungcang-guncangakn tubuhnya, tidak ada reaksi sedikitpun. Aku menyentuh wajahnya yang berkeringat tapi terasa dingin. Kyuhyun pingsan.

Aku gelagapan melihatnya begini. Aku membuka tasnya, mencari apa yang bisa aku manfaatkan. Aku menemukan kunci mobil Kyuhyun, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung ke parkiran. Aku mencari mobilnya dengan remote, setelah tau yang mana mobilnya aku segera mengendarainya untuk menjemput Kyuhyun. Untungnya _onnie_ku yang cerewet itu mau mengajariku mengemudi. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berhasil menyeret Kyuhyun memasuki mobilnya. Aku harus membawanya kerumah sakit.

Ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi, aku segera merogoh saku jas ku. Di layarnya tertulis 'Kim _ajushi_' aku mengangkatnya.

"_Yoboseo_... ah! ini temannya dia sedang bersamaku dia tak sadarkan diri aku ingin membawanya ke rumah sakit... _mwo_? Jangan kerumah sakit?... _Ara ara_, dimana alamatnya..."

Aku menutup ponselnya lalu mengebut ke rumah Kyuhyun.

"Apa dia sudah lama pingsannya?" tanya kim _ajushi_ saat kami sampai.

"Iya _ajushi_, cepat bawa dia." Suruhku, kim _ajushi_ membuka pintu mobil lalu membopong Kyuhyun berlari ke kamarnya.

Kim _ajushi_ adalah pelayan setia keluarga Lee. Aku baru sadar kalau Kyuhyun orang kaya, rumahnya besar dan halamannya luas. Saat aku mau pamit pulang, Kim ajushi melarangku. Dia mengajakku masuk ke rumah besar itu. Dia bercerita bahwa Kyuhyun adalah anak tunggal, dan orang tuanya sedang keluar negeri kemungkinan minggu depan baru pulang.

"Apa dia sudah sadar?" tanyaku khawatir, rasanya aku ingin menemaninya.

"Tentu saja, dia sudah sadar tapi langsung tertidur setelahnya, dia harus istirahat."

"_Ajushi_ benar." Lirihku.

"Belakangan ini dia kurang tidur, mungkin karena dia sedang menghadapi ujian dan lagi kemarin dia pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup, dia tidak membawa mobilnya kemarin itu salahku, padahal dia punya anemia dia tidak boleh kelelahan seperti ini." Jelas ajushi terlihat menyesal.

Padahal ini salahku, dari awal ini salahku. Aku yang membuatnya kehujanan kemarin. Aku tidak tau kalau dia punya anemia, aku yang telah membuatnya kelelahan sampai tak sadarkan diri begini.

"_Ajushi_.. bolehkan aku pulang sekarang."

"Ah baiklah, tapi kau belum memberitahukan namamu."

"Itu tidak perlu ajushi, jika kita bertemu lagi ajushi pasti tau namaku."

Aku pulang jalan kaki ke halte bus terdekat. Sebenarnya _ajushi_ menawarkan untuk mengantarkanku tapi aku menolaknya. Saat aku melewati sebuah kios es krim aku teringat seseorang, Donghae! Apa dia masih menungguku? Aku melirik jamku, sekarang sudah jam tujuh malam apa mungkin dia masih disekolah sekarang? Aku khawatir padanya, aku berlari akhirnya sampai dihalte dan langsung naik bis yang pertama datang.

Aku memburu kakiku secepatnya, sesampainya disekolah aku ngebut menuju ke taman sekolah tepatnya di bawah pohon akasia. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan kiri tapi tak ada seorangpun disana, aku merasa lega. Kubungkukan badanku untuk mengambil nafas sebentar tapi tiba-tiba sesorang memelukku erat.

"Kau kemana saja? Aku mengkhawatirkamu Sungmin-_ah_." Ujarnya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_Mianhae_ Donghae, _jeongmal mianhae_..." cuma itu kata yang keluar dari bibirku.

"Aku ketakutan... kau tidak ada disini, aku takut kau meninggalkanku." Rintihnya menahan tangis.

"Lee Donghae sebenarnya..." nadaku terpotong, dia melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap lekat mataku.

"Aku tidak mau dengar kau pergi kemana! Aku takut itu akan menyakiti hatiku." Dan akhirnya air matanya turun.

"Kau kenapa? menangisi apa?" aku menghapus air matanya dengan jariku.

"Kau ingat apa yang pernah kuucapkan saat kita melihat sunset?" isaknya.

"Ne.. tapi kau minta aku untuk melupakannya."

Dia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tau aku serius tentang itu, _saranghanda_!" tuturnya hampir tidak terdengar.

"Donghae, mianhae tapi aku tidak mengerti artinya cinta bahkan aku tidak mengerti perasaanku sekarang," aku tertunduk lemas, "bisakah kau jelaskan padaku apa yang kau rasakan padaku?"

"Tidak tau harus ku mulai dari mana tapi saat pertama kali melihatmu aku menyukaimu, aku berhasil mengenalmu saat itulah aku mulai merasakan segalanya, melihatmu tersenyum hatiku sangat bahagia dan aku akan ikut tersenyum meski tidak tau apa yang membuatmu tersenyum, saat aku hanya berdua denganmu aku merasa sangat nyaman rasanya aku ingin waktu berhenti saat itu, melihatmu menangis aku akan sangat tersiksa lalu ikut menangis bersamamu, saat kau tiba-tiba menghilang aku takut tak bisa melihatmu lagi, saat kau merasa sangat tersisksa karena kesalahanku aku akan sangat menyesal dan ingin menghukum diriku sendiri karenan aku takut kau akan membenciku, saat kau tidak mau melihatku maka hatiku akan sangat hancur, saat aku melihatmu dengan Kyuhyun pulang setelah kalian berdua hilang hatiku sangat perih lalu aku akan menangis. Semua bahagia yang aku rasakan akan menjadi hangat disini dan semua sedih yang aku rasakan akan menjadi nyeri disini." Ungkapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah dadanya.

Aku menangis lemas mendengar semua kalimatnya. Aku pernah merasakan semua itu, aku pernah merasakannya pada Kyuhyun bukan pada Donghae. Tak terasa air mataku terjun bebas, aku baru menyadari ini semua setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Donghae barusan. Semua yang aku rasakan selama ini bukan karena rasa bersalahku atau penyesalanku pada Kyuhyun. Ini semua... tidak mungkin. Air mataku semakin lebat.

"_Mi... mian.. mianhae_ Donghae." Ucapku tersendat-sendat.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Makasih yang udah baik mau review :<strong> JiYoo861015, Shywona489, Minnie, Rima KyuMin, Kyuaida, kyuminshipper, minnie beliebers, Chikyumin, WindaaKyuMin, orangeblast52, Sung Hye Ah, amniminry, Cho HyunMin, mako47117, Odenza, cha, rainy hearT, Aniya1004, Kyura, sullybabie2KIM, Vhivy SparKyu Kyumin dan... silent readers sekalian :*<strong>

* * *

><p>Miaan karena chap ini pendek banget, padahal banyak yang minta panjangin~ :p<p>

author sempet kaget karena readers fic ini bertambah gomawo gomawo gomawoo :') author seneng banget,

buat yang baru dateng **Bangaptta :D** yahh...

* * *

><p>beruhubung ada yang nanya jadi author jawab *yaiyalah =="<p>

**Shywona489** yup karena fic ini emg rewrite, kamu pasti baca fic ini di FB author yah? judulnya sama persis kok, cuma cast ny yang di rubah.

**orangeblast52** ga panjang kok, soalnya ini bukan tersanj*ng *dicekek ma yang punya sinetron XD

**All** mian kyu nya jahat *dikit* biar kerasa evilnya, huhehehe

ntar KYUMIN moment abis chap ini okeh:)

* * *

><p><strong>THANK KYU<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Suara ponsel berdering dari jas sekolah yang tergantung dipintu kamarku. Dilayarnya tertulis nomor yang tidak dikenali. Aku dengan ragu-ragu mengangkatnya. Aku berdehem berusaha merubah suaraku.

"_Yoboseo_!"

"_Ya_ kenapa kau merubah suaramu jadi seperti itu? aku tetap mengenali suaramu itu! ternyata kau ya yang membawaku?" ujar suara diseberang marah-marah.

"Ini siapa ya?" ujarku masih berusaha menipunya.

"Kau ini! Tidak mau mengaku, apa kau mau mencuri ponselku." Jerit suaranya meski terdengar lemah.

"_Mwo_? Mencuri? _Ya_! Kyuhyun, ponselmu tidak sengaja terbawa olehku."

"Aku tidak peduli, pokonya besok kau kembalikan! (tut...tut...tut..)"

Dasar orang itu sakit-sakit masih saja bersikap dingin padaku.

.

.

.

Tentu saja aku akan mengembalikannya, hari ini aku membawanya. Setelah ditunggu-tunggu Kyuhyun tidak datang juga padahal sudah lima menit lagi masuk. Tidak biasanya dia terlambat seperti ini. Padahal ini hari terakhir ujian, hari ini kami ujian Kimia dan Fisika. Fisika adalah pelajaran yang paling dikuasai Kyuhyun. Dan akhirnya pengawas memasuki kelas kami, mulai membagikan lembar jawaban. Bangku depan sekali terlihat kosong.

Ponselku bergetar, sebuah pesan masuk ternyata ponsel Kyuhyun yang bergetar. Isi nya 'maaf nona Lee, bisakah tolong kau lihat apa surat tuan Cho sudah sampai?' aku kaget melihat isinya. Bagaimana ini? Berarti Kyuhyun tidak ikut dua mata ujian, semoga dia mendapat ujian susulan dari _songsaenim_. Aku mengacungkan tanganku kemudian _songsae_ menyuruhku bicara. Saat aku bicara semua temanku menoleh padaku dengan tatapan heran. Wajar saja mereka heran, aku yang selalu bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun dan akhir-akhir ini terjadi perang 'dingin' menanyakan perihal surat Kyuhyun. Setelah _songsae_ mengiyakan pertanyaanku aku kembali menyantap soal Kimia yang ada dihadapanku.

Setelah 230 menit aku berada disekolah, sekarang saatnya aku pulang. Tapi aku tidak pulang kerumahku, aku akan mampir ke rumah Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Aku memencet bel rumah Kyuhyun yang besar tidak lama dari itu Kim _ajushi_ datang. Aku membungkungkan badanku sambil mengucapkan salam

"Ah... kau ternyata ayo masuk."

"Tidak usah, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ponselnya dan ini soal ujian tadi mungkin dia bisa mempelajarinya jika _songsae_ memberinya remidi." Aku menyerahkan empat lebar kertas dan ponsel pada ajushi.

"_Jeongmal_yo? Benarkah kau yang selalu membuatnya pusing? Aku pikir kau sangat memperhatikannya."

"Apa dia bicara begitu? Memang benar aku selalu membuatnya pusing." Ucapku tersenyum.

"Kau benar tidak mau menjenguknya? Dia anak yang malang, kedua orang tuanya tidak bisa pulang secepatnya padahal dia sedang sakit. Tadi pagi sebenarnya dia ingin masuk tapi dia keburu pingsan lagi diikuti dengan panas tinggi yang sekarang belum turun. Kata dokter keluarga Cho dia akan tertidur dengan gelisah beberapa jam dan sekarang di belum bangun." Jelas Kim _ajushi_ padaku, aku tidak tau kenapa dia menceritakan ini padaku.

"_Arra_.. aku akan melihatnya sebentar saja." Jawabku tergugah untuk melihatnya.

Aku dan Kim _ajushi_ berjalan di sebuah koridor besar dengan hiasan-hiasan pigura didindingnya. Kami sampai disebuah pintu, ajushi membuka pintu kemudian dia berkata dia harus memasak bubur untuk Kyuhyun lalu pergi. Aku memasuki pintu kamarnya, saat aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan. Aku melihat Kyuhyun sedang tertidur dengan wajah yang sangat lelah diatas ranjangnya yang besar. Perlahan aku mendekatinya.

Aku menyeret kursi lalu meletakkannya disamping ranjang Kyuhyun untuk tempatku duduk. Mataku kembali memandanginya aku bisa melihat bibirnya yang pucat. Wajahnya gelisah, dia tertidur dengan piyamanya dibawah selimut yang sangat tebal untuk membantunya berkeringat. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuhnya, jariku menyentuh keningnya dan dia tidak bereaksi sedikitpun. Lalu aku meletakkan seluruh jariku dikeningnya, aku bisa merasakan panas tubuhnya yang sangat tinggi. Rasa khawatirku mulai datang dan aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku.

"Ini semua salahku. _Mianhae_." lirihku menitikan air mata, "aku tidak tau akan separah ini."

Kyuhyun masih tertidur lelap meski aku terisak saat menangisinya, aku memegang tangannya yang keluar dari selimut. Tanganya panas sekali tapi telapak tangannya berkeringat dingin. Ku eratkan genggaman tanganku lalu aku menangis ditangannya.

"Aku selalu membuatmu pusing, maafkan aku. Aku tidak pernah membencimu Kyuhyun jadi aku mohon padamu jangan dingin padaku, bangunlah dan katakan padaku bahwa kau tidak akan bersikap begitu lagi padaku, aku tidak menyukainya. Bangunlah _jebal_ Kyuhyun _ah_!"

Aku menatapinya tapi dia tetap tertidur lelah dan tidak membalasku. Tangisanku tambah dahsyat sekarang, melihat keadaanya begini aku tidak berdaya ini semua salahku dan dia yang kena imbasnya. Apa dia akan segera sembuh? Aku tidak bisa melihatnya begini terus. Aku yang membuatnya kelelahan, membuatnya kehujanan dan demam tinggi begini. Jika dia tidak memayungiku dengan jasnya mungkin dia tidak akan sakit.

"Bangunlah Kyuhyun! Apa kau tidak mau melihat rivalmu sedang menangisimu, aku sedang menangisimu sekarang atau kau rasakan saja, rasakan aku memegang tanganmu aku tidak peduli lagi apa yang terjadi setelah ini yang penting kau bangun sekarang. Setelah kau bangun aku akan terima meski kau hina dan usir aku karena bersikap begini padamu." isakku tertatih.

Tidak ada respon lagi, apa dia sudah tidak bisa mendengarku. Dari tadi dia tidak bergerak kecuali dadanya yang kembang kembis menghirup oksigen. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuknya agar dia sembuh. Ya tuhan ini semua salahku seharusnya aku yang sakit bukan dia! Kenapa dia yang menerima kesakitan demi aku yang dia kira membencinya. Aku ingin aku saja yang sakit jika aku bisa menggantikannya akan kugantikan selama apapun itu.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingat sesuatu, sesuatu yang pernah diceritakan Kyuhyun padaku saat kami berdua terjebak, perlahan aku mengingat cerita konyolnya 'Kau tau tidak? Katanya jika kita demam sangat tinggi lalu cinta sejati kita memberi kita sebuah _chu_ maka demam kita akan turun dan pindah padanya untuk menggantikan kita.'

Aku mengeleng-gelengkan kepalaku karena berpikir itu hanya cerita bodoh karangan Kyuhyun. Aku juga tidak mungkin menciumnya karena pasti tidak akan berfungsi, Kyuhyun tidak mencintaiku. Aku kembali meliriknya yang tertidur pulas dengan posisi yang masih sama, lekat aku menatapnya dengan mataku yang sembab. Dia benar-benar namja yang lemah sekarang, aku rindu dia yang cerewet.

Sesaat kemudian aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuh dengan otakku lagi. Aku mengangkat tubuhku dari kursi lalu membungkukkan badanku mendekati Kyuhyun. Aku masih memegangi tangannya, sekarang wajahku sudah berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. aku mendekatkan bibirku, setelah tinggal satu senti aku menutup mataku. Sedetik kemudian aku bisa merasakan hangat nafas yang keluar dari hidungnya dan hangat bibirnya. Aku merasakan air mataku jatuh melewati pipiku lalu ke mulutku dan mengalir ke dagunya. Aku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku, ini adalah ciuman pertamaku yang ku berikan untuknya. Ku lepaskan bibir kami yang bertautan dan menjauhkan tubuhku darinya. Lalu berkata...

"_Mianhae_... aku hanya ingin kau sembuh, otakku sudah berkabut tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Kau harus tau kalau ini adalah ciuman pertamaku. Aku pamit pulang." Tutupku tersenyum lalu menyapu air mataku.

_Ajushi_ Kim sedang mengaduk bubur di kompor ketika aku ke dapur. Aku berpamitan padanya, sebelumnya dia menawariku makan siang tapi aku menolaknya. Sepertinya dia menyadari aku barusan menangis namun dia tidak membahasnya. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang jalan kaki ke rumahku semoga saja aku bisa sakit setelahnya.

.

.

.

Setelah empat hari menjalani ujian semester maka hari-hari berikutnya kami akan menjalani masa remidi dan mengadakan festival sekolah sebelum menerima rapor dan libur panjang. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk ikut ayahku ke Cina, selama ayahku bekerja disana maka aku akan liburan sedikit tanpa gangguan kedua _onnie_ku. Aku tidak perlu khawatir dengan remidi karena aku yakin dengan usaha ku sendiri, bagiku tidak ada istilah mengulang. Jadi aku akan berada di Cina sampai jum'at depan lalu mengambil rapor dihari sabtu. Aku perlu me_refresh_ otakku yang telah berkabut ini.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Makasih yang udah review : kyuminshipper, Shywona489, Aniya1004, rainy hearT, amniminry, minnie beliebers, mako47117 Chikyumin, kyuminnie, Kyuaida, Daniar Nk, Sung Hye Ah, Song Rae, Kim Gyurin, Rima KyuMin, cho vhya kyumin, kanaya, WindaaKyuMin dheELF, nur elf, orangeblast52, chagyumin, KyuMi Bunny, sullybabie2KIM, kyura, JiYoo861015 and ... silent readers :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>QA**

**Daniar NK** bangapta :) kekeke maunya sih, tapi author ga bisa buat ff rating M :D

**Kim Gyurin **Kayaknya ga ada haehyuk deh, kekeke emg cerita ini dibuat full KYUMIN, jadi ga ada haehyuknya

****cho vhya kyumin** **Ga apa-apa :D makasih bgt malah udah mau baca, FB author bisa diliat di akun FFn :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANK KYU<strong>


	9. FINAL Chapter

Sudah satu kurang lebih satu minggu aku menjalani libur buatanku di Cina dan hasilnya? Ryeowook bilang tidak ada namaku di seluruh daftar remidi yang diberikan _songsaenim_. Dan hari ini kami semua telah berkumpul dikelas dan menunggu kehadiran _songsae_ untuk membagikan rapor. Jantungku berdenyut tak karuan ingin melihat hasilnya. Tapi pikiran ku teralih pada Kyuhyun yang tidak juga datang sampai songsae masuk membagikan rapor. Aku menanyakan pada Ryeowook apakah Kyuhyun masih sakit, Ryeowook menjawab dia datang saat remidi dan dia baik-baik saja. Dia juga membantu yang lain membuka cafe dikelas saat festival kemarin.

Puncaknya Oh songsae memanggil namaku, aku maju kedepan mengambil buku bersampul cokelat lalu membuka halamannya setelah aku duduk kembali aku menemukan apa yang aku cari. Senyumku merekah lebar saat melihat kolom rangkin yang terisi angka satu. Aku menahan lonjakan bahagiaku dengan menutup mulutku. Melihat apa yang terjadi Ryeowook langsung memelukku erat lalu mengucapkan selamat padaku. Aku benar-benar lega dengan ini, setidaknya aku sudah berhasil membuktikan bahwa aku bisa. Sungguh aku benar-benar bahagia melihat ini!

Nama Ryeowook dipanggil dia membuka rapornya saat berjalan menuju ke bangku. Wajahnya kecewa setelah mengintip rapornya. Ternyata nilainya menurun dari kemarin dan dia dapat rangking duapuluh. Aku berusaha menghiburnya.

"Sudah ku duga akan seperti ini! Kau tau Sungmin? Han _songsae_ tidak memberi kami remidi padahal aku tau kalau nilai Kimiaku bakal jeblok." Ocehnya merengek.

"_Jeongmal_? Kyuhyun bahkan tidak ikut ujian sama sekali." Bisikku berusaha tak terdengar.

"Benar, kemungkinan besar dia tidak ada di sepuluh besar."

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Jika benar tidak ada remidi Kimia berarti nilainya nol. Dan aku tidak benar-benar menang darinya. Aku mendapatkan ini karena aku beruntung, bukan karena aku lebih baik darinya. Lagi-lagi ini salahku.

Aku menunggu nama Kyuhyun disebutkan dan ternyata namanya tidak disebutkan sama sekali sampai akhir. Aku bertanya pada Oh _Songsae_ tentang hal ini dan dia berkata bahwa pamannya sudah mengambilkan rapor untuknya.

Pulangnya Donghae dan Ryeowook mengajakku merayakan keberhasilanku ini. Mereka menarikku ke sebuah warung pinggir jalan. Aku terpaksa menarik bibirku agar tersenyum didepan mereka. Padahal aku tidak benar-benar senang dengan apa yang aku dapat ini. Ryeowook tiba-tiba pamit pada kami dengan alasan ingin menemani ummanya belanja. Sekarang aku tinggal berdua Donghae.

Kuintip jamku yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pesan _soju_ untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu?" tawar Donghae padaku, aku mengangguk.

Tidak ada salahnya minum satu atau dua cup _soju_ kan? Aku mendengar Donghae memesan satu botol _soju_. Tidak lama kemudian ajhumoni datang dengan sebotol _soju_ dan dua cup. Donghae menuangkan _soju_ ke cup itu lalu mengangkat salah satunya dan mengatakan...

"Untuk Sungmin yang telah berhasil mencapai keinginannya." Koarnya tersenyum, aku mengangkat cup ku lalu memberikan tos pada cupnya.

"Untuk Donghae yang selalu ada untukku." Balasku lalu kami menenggak _soju_ dengan sekali tegukan.

"Sepertinya kau tidak bahagia? Ada yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Donghae lalu melahap sepotong daging.

"Ani.." Jawabku singkat.

"Kau tidak mau mengakuinya kan? Baiklah kalau begitu." Ujarnya menenggak _soju_ lagi, "ah iya! Kau ingat kan kau masih memiliki satu hutang permintaan padaku."

"Benar... apa kau mau menggunakannya sekarang."

Dia mengangguk-angguk lalu menuang _soju_ lagi.

"Iya tapi aku belum cukup mabuk untuk mengatakannya padamu." ungkapnya tertawa, aku bingung melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah kau katakan saja."

"Tidak bisa, aku harus mengatakannya jika tidak maka tidak akan ada yang berubah."

"Donghae, kau mulai mabuk." Aku melihat botol soju itu sudah tidak berisi lagi.

"Aku ingin kau bahagia jadi aku minta kau untuk berbahagia."

"Apa maksudmu?"

.

T_T

.

Jalanku agak tersendar-sendat saat aku melewati pertokoan, menyebrangi jalan lalu sampai disebuah halte. Sebuah bis berwarna hijau datang lalu pintunya terbuka tapi aku tidak tertarik untuk menaikinya. Ini sudah bis ketiga yang ku lewatkan, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan, sudah satu jam semenjak Donghae mengatakan permintaannya.

'_Aku ingin kau berbahagia jadi aku minta kau berbahagia. Kebahagiaanmu hanya satu yaitu Cho Kyuhyun. Aku minta kau temuilah dia dan katakan apa yang kau rasakan padanya. Jika tak kau lakukan ini sekarang maka kau harus menunggu lama untuk mengatakannya dan semua itu tidak akan ada artinya lagi_.'

Aku menghela nafasku pelan lalu menunduk. Aku sangat ragu melakukan hal ini. Dan pula Donghae yang nyata-nyata menyukaiku malah menyuruhku bersama dengan orang lain. Aku sangat tega sekali kan? Tapi aku harus menepati janji untuk mengabulkan permintaannya.

Bis keempat datang dan pintunya berhenti tepat dihadapanku. Pintu itu mulai terbuka dan aku memasukinya. Sepanjang perjalanan ini aku terus melamun dan melamun. Memikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan nanti saat bertemu Kyuhyun. Lalu pikiranku beralih ke Donghae yang tersenyum indah saat mengucapkan permintaannya namun matanya terlihat sangat sendu.

Ragaku sekarang sudah berada didepan pintu besar tanganku memencet belnya. Pikiranku melayang selama menunggu seseorang membukanya. Seseorang membukakan pintu lalu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Ujarnya dingin.

"Kyu-hyun?" kataku gagap, dia memakai piyama cokelat.

"Iya aku Kyuhyun, kau sudah lupa? Apa kau kesini mau mengejekku karena aku mendapat peringkat sembilanbelas dan aku dengar kau juaranya?" dia tersenyum sinis.

"Bukan untuk itu."

"Ya sudahlah, _chukhae_," dia berbalik masuk kembali ke dalam, "kalau kau mau, masuklah aku mau istrirahat."

Aku masuk kedalam rumahnya, lalu mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" bentaknya galak.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"_Mwo_?"

"Menurutku, kau belum kalah dariku peringkatmu bisa mental karena nilai Kimiamu nol kan?"

"Begitukah menurutmu? Jadi kau masih membenciku karena aku belum kalah darimu?"

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak membencimu!" Jeritku sudah tidak tahan.

"Dan satu lagi, aku mau minta maaf semua karena salahanku kau kemarin jadi sakit dan tidak bisa mengikuti ujianmu."

"Benar itu salahmu!"

"Ada lagi! Aku minta kau jangan bersikap dingin lagi padaku."

"Tapi aku nyaman dengan ini."

"_Jeongmalyo_? Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, aku benar-benar menyesali semuanya."

"Apa kau menangis?" Kyuhyun menundukan badannya untuk melihat wajahku.

"_A.. aniyo_~ aku mau pulang tapi sebelumnya _gomawo_ untuk semua yang kau lakukan demi aku." Aku membungkukan badanku lalu berbalik, baru saja aku mau meneruskan langkahku Kyuhyun mengucapankan sesuatu.

"Kau pakai '_gomawo'_? Bukankah biasanya '_kamsahamnida_'." Mulainya lagi.

Aku mengacuhkannya lalu melanjutkan langkahku.

"Ada lagi yang mau kau ucapkan? Bukankah kau kesini mau menyelesaikan semuanya? Dan ini sama sekali belum selesai!" ocehnya menjerit, aku masih melangkah pelan tidak berani untuk menoleh.

"Hentikan langkahmu! Berhenti! Berhenti Sungmin _ah_! Kau benar-benar membuatku gila! _Naega michoso_!" teriaknya panjang, badanku menciut mendengarnya.

Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah padaku sampai dia menjerit seperti itu. aku menyembunyikan wajahku membelakanginya dan semakin mendekati pintu. Kubiarkan air mataku terus mengalir sepanjang langkahku. Telingaku mendengar langkah cepat dibelakangku, aku sudah siap di pukul atau ditendangnya. Aku memejamkan mataku lalu merasakan lengan kanannya menarik perutku, aku membuka mataku. Kyuhyun memelukku dari belakang, isakkan ku keluar saat menyadari hal itu.

"Kau _yeoja baboya_! Ku bilang berhenti ya berhenti? Apa kau tidak mengenal kata itu?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku terisak-isak.

"Memelukmu? Apa kau tidak lihat?"

"Aku tau itu, tapi kenapa kau memelukku aku kan mau pulang." Jawabku kehabisan kata.

"Jangan pulang!" pekiknya pelan.

"Badanmu panas apa kau sakit lagi?"

"Ne, makanya aku tidak datang mengambil raporku sendiri."

"Kau kenapa sakit lagi? Jagalah kesehatanmu!" tukasku lembut.

"Justru aku ingin terus sakit begini agar aku bisa terus dicium olehmu."

"...!" aku terdiam mendengar kalimatnya.

"Aku cuma mau bilang gomawo atas ciuman pertamamu."

"_Mwo_? Apa? Jadi kau sadar waktu itu Kyuhyun?" akhirnya aku mengeluarkan suaraku.

"Tentu saja aku sadar mana ada orang sakit tidurnya nyenyak ditambah kau menyentuh keningku, memegang tanganku, lalu merengek tak karuan dan kan menci..."

"Hentikan! Lepaskan aku!" selaku malu mengingat semua itu dan ternyata Kyuhyun menyadarinya.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau melepaskanmu, biarkan begini saja sampai besok pagi." Dia menahan tubuhku yang berontak ingin melepaskan diri.

"YA! Kau ini! Kalau kau sadar semestinya kau bangun, aku sudah memintamu untuk bangunkan?"

"Aku sedang sakit kemarin, aku mau bangun tapi aku tidak bisa membuka mataku mau bicara tapi tidak kuat jadi aku diam saja."

"Aku melakukan itu karena kau, bodoh!" jeritku parau sisa tangisanku masih ada.

"Oh cerita itu? kau yang bodoh, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau hanya orang bodoh yang mempercayainya dan kau mempercayainya." Dia tertawa geli dibelakang telingaku.

"_Ne _aku benar-benar bodoh saat itu." lirihku.

"Tapi karena kebodohanmu aku jadi tau apa yang kau rasakan padaku. Padahal sebelumnya aku ingin menjauhimu dengan bersikap dingin padamu dan aku tidak suka saat menyuruhku membuang _hoodie_ itu. kau kelihatan benar-benar membenciku. Aku selalu ingin menghindarimu tapi kau malah melakukah hal bodoh lagi kau malah hujan hujanan. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu kehujanan begitu."

"Memangnya apa yang kau ketahui?" balasku lembut.

Kyuhyun membalik tubuhku dengan tangannya cepat. Belum sempat aku menyadarinya dia sudah menciumku tepat di bibirku. Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku saat dia melakukan itu. Badanku gemeraran dan jantungku berdegup kencang sekali, aku merasa wajahku panas. Tangannya membelai wajahku lalu berhenti di daguku perlahan ia melepaskan ciumannya. Wajahnya masih sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Lalu dia mengucapkan sesuatu didepan mulutku.

"Yang aku ketahui adalah apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, _Saranghaeyo_ Sungmin _ah_."

Setelah kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Lagi-lagi aku menutup mataku dan menikmati apa yang dilakukannya. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhku erat, aku bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya. Ini ciuman ketigaku setelah yang barusan dan aku bahagia sekali. Aku memang mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun! Itu yang aku rasakan sekarang.

"_Ya_! Cho Kyuhyun antarkan aku pulang ini sudah jam 10." Rengekku padanya, aku masih dirumahnya setelah kejadian tadi.

"Aku tidak punya teman, Kim _ajushi_ sedang menjenguk keluarganya. Nanti saja kau pulang! Bila perlu kau menginap saja disini."

"_Mwo_? Menginap? Tidak boleh _babo_!"

"Kata siapa tidak boleh." dia mengedipkan matanya padaku genit lalu meninggalkan aku duduk didepan TV.

"Kau mau kemana?" sesaat kemudian aku melihatnya kembali dengan beberapa lembar kertas.

"Lihatlah ini!" aku bingung lalu melihatnya dengan seksama.

"Ini jawaban soal ujian Kimia kemarin kan?"

Dia mengangguk, "_Oh_, aku mengerjakan semua soal yang kuberikan tanpa contekan selama aku sakit, saat aku tau Han _songsae_ tidak mengadakan remidi aku memintanya untuk memeriksa ini walau tidak akan diambil sebagai nilai. Dan hasilnya, jika nilai ini dimasukan ke rapor setelah kujumlahkan rata-ratanya maka masih besar nilai rata-ratamu walau hanya berbeda satu angka saja. Singkatnya kau memang yang mendapatkan peringkat satu." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"_Chinca_?" tanggapku tak percaya.

"Kau lihat sendirikan? _Chukae ya_~" Ujar Kyuhyun mengecup keningku, dia tertawa melihat ekspresiku setelahnya.

"Aneh sekali." Kataku meletakkan kertas dimeja.

"Aneh apanya?"

"Dulu aku selalu mengutukmu, aku bilang aku lebih baik memeluk tiang listrik dan mencium aspal, tapi sekarang..." aku menggeleng-geleng, "Kenapa ini bisa terjadi padaku?"

Kyuhyun tertawa lalu mengelus-elus rambutku, "Aku juga begitu, aku pikir kau ini _yeoja_ yang sangat cerewet dan sifatmu itu tapi entah mengapa aku panas saat melihatmu dengan Donghae."

"Kau pikir aku tidak cemburu melihatmu dengan Eunhyuk? Pakai suap suapan sushi pula." Ocehku.

"Nah? Kau mengintip ya?"

"Tidak sudi!"

.

.

(^o^)

.

.

**One month later~**

"Gigi berkarat! Nilaiku lebih besar darimu, masa kau cuma dapat 80? Nilaiku 95 loh." Goda Kyuhyun.

"YA! Kenapa kau memanggilku begitu? Ini baru nilai latihan kau jangan sombong dulu." Balasku dengan suara kencang.

"Iya karena kau sudah lama sekali tidak mengganti kawatnya jadi sekarang berkarat, huweek." Ejek Kyuhyun.

"Kau semestinya mengikuti jejakku memasang kawat gigi biar gigi kelincimu itu hilang." Jeritku.

"Jika aku merubah gigiku ini maka aku tidak bisa lagi melihatmu menyatakan perasaan dengan Kyuhyun kelinci peliharaan kelas kita." Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"YAK~ kau melihatnya?" aku menyadari seluruh pandangan seisi kelas ke arah kami.

"Tentu saja~ pada saat itu kau bilang... hmmp hmmp..." aku menutup mulutnya dengan tanganku.

"Mulutmu ember sekali!"

"Ah kalian ini sudah pacaran masih saja begini, apa kalian benar pacaran?" Tanya Ryeowook yang geleng-geleng melihatku.

"Dia duluan yang cari masalah, dasar ayam nyenyes!"

"Dia kelinci bukan ayam." Ryeowook mengingatkanku.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita pulang!" aku menyeret tangan Kyuhyun diiringi dengan sorakan teman-temanku.

"Ciie ciie suiit suiiit damaii tu!"

.

.

.

.

Diparkiran Kyuhyun menekuk mukanya, dia ngambek padaku.

"Kenapa kau menarikku seperti itu? aku malu, aku kan _namja_."

"Masa begitu saja kau marah, mereka melihat kita seperti itu sudah biasa kan?"

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya aku tidak mau pulang sekarang."

"Kau ini! Ayo kita pulang aku mau makan siang, aku lapar!" rengekku menunjukkan _aegyo_.

"Baiklah tapi- cium aku dulu." Pintanya tersenyum genit.

"Tidak ah! Kau bilang gigiku berkarat nanti kau kena tetanus kalau ku cium." Tolakku membalik ucapannya.

"Mana aku lihat?" ujar Kyuhyun mendekatiku lalu memegang daguku, "chup~" sedetik dia mengecupku.

"_BABO_! Ini disekolah tau! Bagaimana kalau ada songsae yang lihat, kita bisa kena tendang dari sekolahan ini." Celotehku padanya.

"Hahaha... kajja cepat naiklah sebelum aku berubah pikiran lagi."

Setelah aku dan Kyuhyun naik ke mobilnya dia tidak menghidupkan mobilnya.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanyaku beruap-uap.

Dia menoleh padaku penuh arti dengan senyuman yang terlukis diwajahnya.

"_Saranghanda yeppo_, _mian_ kalau aku selalu menjahilimu."

Terdiam aku mendengar kalimatnya, kalimat yang sebenarnya jarang ia ucapkan padaku. Aku tidah tahan untuk membalas ucapannya.

"_Gwenchanayo, nado saranghaeyo_! _yeongwonhi _Kyuhyun _ah_!"

Lalu aku mempopo pipinya lembut.

"_YA BABO!_ Kau sendiri yang bilang ini disekolah."

"Hehe... ayo cepat jalan! Lapar lapaaaaarrr!" rengekku.

**FIN :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>BIG GOMAWO "thanks for RnR" :<strong>_

JiYoo861015, Shywona489, ghaida, Rima KyuMin, hyugi lee, Minyu, kyuminnie, WindaaKyuMin, Henmin, amniminry, rainy hearT, Jeng Kyura, Aniya1004, Kodokuna yosei san, KyuMings, Kanaya, cha, Chikyumin**, **Kim Gyurin, Kyuu-chan, eLizxie Aire, Sung Hye Ah, Kyuaida, doradora dongdong, acha, chagyumin, Archielf, sullybabie2KIM

* * *

><p><em>Akhirnya FF ini kelar juga, mian kalo endingnya ga memuaskan<em>

_Bagi yang request HaeHyuk di FF ini emg ga ada, maaf yaaa *bow*_

_**MAKASIH** sekali lagi buat yang selama ini udah mau RnR :O FF ini ga akan ke-post tanpa kalian *popo*_

_**MAKASIH** juga buat yang RnR Chap akhir ini, maaf nantinya ga di mention satu-satu..._

_Yang jelas author pasti baca semua review-nya :D_

* * *

><p>QA :

**amniminry**_ ia, semua dari awal sampe akhir Sungmin POV, author pengen bgt baca yang kyuhyun POV :D_

* * *

><p><strong>THANK KYU<strong>


End file.
